Second Chances
by Buffybot
Summary: I know this has been done before, but this is my version of Tenal Ka’s leaving the Jedi Academy when Jacen and Danni Quee get together. Takes place after Vector Prime. Same story, I just did some much needed editing.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE

Jaina Solo pulled down on the lever on the controls in front of her and the _Lightning Rod_ shot out of hyperspace into the Hapes System.She checked the instruments in front of her to make sure that everything was functioning normally, which wasn't always the case with the old ship, but today everything checked out fine regardless.Beside her, Zekk laid in the coordinates Tenal Ka had given them and the ship began its approach to the round glowing world known as Hapes.

Jaina shifted uncomfortably in her seat and checked her wrist chronometer.They would reach planet side in about twenty standard minutes.

"What's wrong?" Zekk asked turning to face her, his face an obvious mask of concern.

"I dunno," she said with a shrug, "it's just that I – "

"Don't tell me you 'have a bad feeling about this'," Zekk said with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, I won't," she said with a small smile as she saw him slump down in his co-pilot chair with a groan."It's probably just the whole idea of Tenal Ka getting married that's giving me weird vibes.I mean, who would've thought she'd leave the Jedi Academy and then less than six months later be getting married."

"And who would've thought it'd be to someone either than Jacen," Zekk finished, voicing Jaina's own unspoken thoughts.She wondered if her twin brother thought the same thing.

Ever since Tenal Ka had left the Jedi Academy on Yavin Four, Jaina had felt a sudden change in her twin brother's emotions.Regret, sadness and even anger seemed to pour off of him these days.Through the special bond they shared through the force from being twins, it was difficult to hide anything from each other, especially feelings that strong.But whenever she had tried to talk to Jacen about what was bothering him, he would just brush her off and say nothing.He knew that answer hadn't satisfied his sister, but he also knew that she wouldn't invade his privacy by probing his thoughts without his permission._At least not yet_, Jaina thought silently to herself.

To everyone else, he seemed like the same old Jacen, except maybe to Anakin and Danni.Their little brother didn't share the same connection with Jacen that she did, but he was usually pretty perceptive.With Danni, Jaina knew for a fact that the former ExGal scientist and Jacen had grown close ever since he had rescued her from the clutches of the ruthless Yuuzhan Vong on Helska Four.It was obvious that he had feelings for her and from what she had heard from Danni, it seemed she shared those feelings as well.Danni had told her of the kiss they had shared by the river near the academy.There had also been other little hints here and there as well.Things like spending hours at a time training together, just the two of them, and going for long walks in the luscious jungles on Yavin Four alone.No one knew what happened when they spent all those hours alone, and Jaina felt it was none of her business to invade her brother and friend's privacy by asking questions.What they did together was their business, but Jaina could not help but wonder at exactly what was going on between the two Jedi.Whatever it was, they were keeping pretty secretive about it.Jaina suspected it was probably due to the whole age difference thing, with Danni being five years older than Jacen.But their father was quite a few years older than their mother after all, and her mother had only been a couple of years older than Jacen when she had first met their father, so the age thing should not be a real problem for them.

Still, whatever it was that was bothering her brother, Jaina could only guess that it had something to do with Tenal Ka.She had suspected as much since his change in moods had occurred soon after the Dathomirian warrior had left Yavin Four.It had been no secret that their seemed to be an obvious attraction between the two practically the entire time they had been together at the academy training to be Jedi Knights.Even though the warrior girl rarely showed any emotion at all, Jacen seemed to be the one person who was able to crack a smile out of her.And before Jaina knew it, the two had become inseparable, and oblivious to the obvious mutual feelings they felt for one another.But after graduation they had gone their separate ways.Tenal Ka had gone back to Dathomir to continue to be a warrior for her clan and fight against the ongoing threat of the Night Sisters, while Jacen had returned home to Courscant, and a few months later began fulfilling his duties as a Jedi Knight by fighting against the invading Yuuzhan Vong warriors, who were threatening to take the galaxy as their own. 

After being apart for nearly six months, they had met up again when their Uncle Luke had summoned all the Jedi Knights back to the academy for a special meeting regarding the Vong invasion.The two had picked up right where they had left off: just as oblivious as to how they both felt about each other as when they had been students at the academy together.

Jaina sighed.Whatever could have happened between her brother and Tenal Ka would never happen now that their friend was getting married.

"I'll go tell the others to strap in, since we'll be landing soon.Or should I say, you'll be getting ready to land soon," came Zekk's voice, cutting into Jaina's thoughts.

Jaina forced herself away from her musings and gave a small laugh.Even though the _Lightning Rod_ was Zekk's ship and he was more than a competent pilot, Jaina was usually the one to fly her when they flew together and perform repairs when they needed doing, with Zekk's help of course.He had often teased her about caring more about the old bucket of bolts than him, but he knew the reason that she loved to fly the ship was because she so desperately wanted a ship of her own.What she really wanted was her father's ship, the_ Millennium Falcon_, but that ship was her father's most beloved possession and she had a feeling he would fly it until it fell apart, or at least until her mother finally convinced him to retire the old ship.Jaina didn't see the likeliness of either one of those things happening anytime soon.

"Well, if you really think that, you can strap in the back with the others and I'll do the landing myself," she teased.

Zekk pretended to look hurt."Well, if you really don't need me…"He trailed off.

"Of course I need you.Who's going to sit here and play with the landing lights if you don't?"

He grinned."It's a tough job but someone has to do it," he said getting up from his seat, and giving her hand a brief squeeze before leaving the cockpit.

Zekk entered the small lounge area of the _Lightning Rod_ to find Jacen and Anakin engaged in a holographic game of Dejarik while Tahiri and Danni watched.Zekk smiled to himself, knowing the two young Jedi Knights were trying to impress their respected supporters.He could see the beads of sweat rolling down Jacen's face as he concentrated on his next move, while Anakin looked calm, as if he already had a winning strategy figured out.This came as no surprise to Zekk, considering the youngest Solo's ease at which he solved puzzles.

Jacen finally made his move, cornering Anakin's most valuable game piece.Knowing that it was all but impossible for his little brother to win now, Jacen leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, wearing a satisfied smile on his face.Anakin had been caught off guard by his brother's offensive move and now he was going to have to alter his strategy if he wanted to win.Beside him, he could feel silent encouragement and support radiating from Tahiri and it made him feel warm inside to know that she had such faith in his abilities.He would not let her down.

With his eyes half closed, he let the force flow through him, hoping that it would guide him to find a flaw in his brother's attack.It did not take long before he found one.Jacen had hoped to catch his brother off guard with his unorthodox move, but in doing so he had left his most valuable game piece open for attack.In an instant Anakin made his move.In one swift movement his holographic monster trudged over to Jacen's unprotected one and dismembered it.Game Over.

Jacen placed his elbows on the game table and held his chin in his hands."I can't believe I didn't see that coming, " he shook his head."I should know by now to never underestimate my little brother's problem solving abilities."

The passengers turned their heads to the sudden bout of laughter coming from the doorway of the lounge. Zekk walked over to Jacen and slapped his friend on the shoulder."You would think by now that you would be used to losing.It's only about the millionth time Anakin's beat you at this game."

Anakin grinned."You want to give it another shot, and try and beat me this time?"

Jacen shook his head and got up from the table."Even I know when it's time to quit."

Before Anakin could goad his brother into playing another game, Zekk said, "beating Jacen again will have to wait until the trip home.We're almost at Hapes."He looked over at Jacen, and although his face was now an impassive mask, he could feel the sudden rise in anxiety in his friend's emotions at this news._Maybe Jaina's right_, Zekk thought to himself.There was obviously something going on with her brother that he wasn't sharing with anybody.

Danni must have picked up on it as well, because she ended the silence by saying, "I guess we better strap in, huh?"

They all agreed and moments later everyone's crash webbing was secure and Zekk was back in the cockpit with Jaina, who was already approaching the coordinates where they were supposed to land.

"Wow, they want us to land in there?"Zekk asked in surprise, eyeing the massive hanger bay that looked like it could easily house at least a thousand ships.

"Yep, Tenal Ka wanted to make sure the _Lightning Rod_ was protected just as any other Hapan cruiser."

Zekk shook his head in wry amusement.Leave it to Tenal Ka to think of something like that.He knew that assassins and saboteurs were about as common as a cold on Hapes, so it felt good that she wanted to make sure her friends were safe during their stay.But why anyone would want to steal this hunk of junk, was quite beyond Zekk.Sometimes, their friend could be a little too cautious.

Before they knew it, Jaina was bringing the old ship into the hanger, which was, as Zekk suspected, filled with dozens of different types of sleek looking Hapan ships.There was everything from tiny escort ships to heavily armored Hapan Battle Dragons.He let out a low whistle.He bet the combined value of all those ships would be enough to buy half of Courscant.

As soon as Jaina had landed their ship on their designated landing pad, Zekk began the shutdown cycle.Once that was finished, Jaina unbuckled her crash webbing and rose from her seat.Turning to Zekk she said, "well, what are we waiting for?"

Jacen Solo strode down the landing ramp feeling… well, he wasn't exactly sure what he felt.They were here on Tenal Ka's home planet for her wedding, and Jacen was still having a hard time adjusting to the fact that his best friend in the whole galaxy was going to marry some guy she had not even known existed a few months ago.Lord Zeille she had said was his name in one of her holo messages.He was probably some spoiled brat who was used to getting whatever he wanted and didn't deserve her.There it was again.Jealousy.Jacen closed his brandy brown eyes.Every time he thought about Tenal Ka getting married, he felt a pang of jealousy… and well maybe even envy.Envy of the man who was going to be her husband, and jealous that he wasn't that man._This is ridiculous_, he scolded himself and shook his head to clear it.

He opened his eyes in time to see Tenal Ka strolling towards them.Her usual unemotional demeanor was nowhere to be found.Instead, she smiled as she approached them, happy to see her friends again after so long.

Her usual red gold braids bounced around on her shoulders as she walked, and Jacen noticed with a smile that she still chose to wear the same Dathomirian lizard hide armor that she had always worn when at the academy.Her grandmother, the power hungry Ta'a Chume, was probably having a fit because her granddaughter continued to refuse to wear the traditional Hapan garments of the Royal Family.

"Welcome, my friends.It is good to see some familiar faces who are friendly," she greeted them.

"It's good to see you too," said Jaina, and she gave the warrior girl a hug.

Tenal Ka hugged her back with both arms – both arms!Jacen blinked, realizing that Tenal Ka had replaced her arm that she had lost a couple of years ago in a lightsaber accident with Jacen.Her faulty lightsaber had collapsed during a dueling exercise with Jacen.With Jacen pressing his own lightsaber against hers, his momentum had carried him forward, to strike where Tenal Ka's blade had suddenly vanished, causing him to slice through her arm, just below her elbow.Tenal Ka had long ago forgiven him, insisting that it was her own fault for being so careless when constructing her lightsaber.Still, Jacen couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, even now.If he had not been so intent on impressing her by winning their duel, she might not have lost her arm in the first place.

He could feel his sister's worrying eyes on him now, and knew that she had felt his self reproach about the whole accident.He quickly flashed her a lopsided grin that made him look so much like their father, to assure her that he was okay now. 

It looked like she believed him, for she turned her attention back to Tenal Ka."You never told us in your holo messages that you decided to get a replacement arm."

"I know.I am sorry, Jaina my friend.It would have… prepared you," Tenal Ka apologized.

"Hey, no problem.It was a nice surprise," Jaina replied good-naturedly.

"Yeah, we're happy for you," said Zekk, as he draped an arm around Jaina's shoulders.

"I felt it was time to stop thinking of myself as weak if I wore one.I realized a prosthetic arm alone cannot change who a person is." she explained to them.

After finishing welcoming everyone with a hug, including Jacen, though he noted with some disappointment that it was a bit more tentatively then she did with the others, Tenal Ka led them away from the hanger bay.

It was at that point when Jacen noticed that Tenal Ka had come alone to greet them."So where's Lord Zeille?"

"Zeille had important business to attend to, but he'll be meeting us for dinner tonight at the Palace," she answered without turning around.

Outside, there was an expensive looking speeder waiting to take them to the Palace – Tenal Ka's home –where they would be staying.

The group of friends piled into the speeder and Tenal Ka tried not to let it bother her that Jacen and Danni were sitting together in the cramped back of the speeder.She was going to be married in less than a week, and if Jacen had found someone to be with, then she was happy for him.Deep down though, she could hear a voice inside her screaming LIAR!But before she could contemplate the matter further, they had arrived in front of the magnificent looking Hapan Fountain Palace.

She had grown up there until she had been old enough to decide to travel to her mother's home planet of Dathomir to learn the primitive ways of how her people lived and to discover her force potential.Her mother had been delighted when she had made the decision to become a Dathomirian warrior and even more so when she had decided to attend Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin Four to train to become a Jedi Knight.Her grandmother, on the other hand, had been less than thrilled to say the least.She was aghast to learn that her only grandchild would ignore her duties as heir to the Hapan throne to become a Jedi.As heir to the throne, her grandmother felt that she should be learning about politics and other matters that Tenal Ka could care less about, instead of running around the galaxy wielding a lightsaber and having adventures.

But now, because she had chosen to return home, and because of her age, she had no choice but to let herself get thrown into politics and other matters of Hapan society.One of the decisions she had made was to allow her grandmother to choose a suitable Hapan noble for her to marry.She had known the moment she returned to Hapes Ta'a Chume would start pestering her about finding a worthy husband.She could have easily refused to allow Ta'a Chume to find her an eligible suitor, because there was nothing in Hapan traditions dictating that she had to be married so young, but she did not.At the time she did not know why she had said yes to getting married, but now she had a feeling as to why she had done it..It had been staring at her in the face the entire ride to the Palace.

Marriage had been the last thing on her mind until she had begun to notice the intensifying relationship of Jacen Solo and Danni Quee.She had thought nothing of it at first, because Jacen still spent a great deal of attention to her and they had become close again, exactly the way things had been when they were both attending the Jedi Academy.But one night she had been out looking for Jacen, only to find him and Danni kissing down by the river.She had run off into the jungle and back to her room, trying to convince herself that she didn't care, that she and Jacen were only friends.It grew harder though, as the weeks passed.The kiss seemed to have awakened feelings that the two of them had been keeping hidden.She would catch them trying to steal glances at one another when they thought the other wasn't looking.Then there were all the hours Jacen would spend teaching Danni how to fight with a lightsaber or how to develop some other aspect of her force powers.

Tenal Ka had to admit Danni was a formable warrior and learned quickly.She was strong willed and tenacious.No wonder Jacen liked her.But the worst part of all was when Jacen was with Tenal Ka he still acted as if nothing had changed between them, and finally it became more than she could bear.It was then that she made her decision to leave Yavin Four for good and return home.

Instead of her usual calm and cool demeanor, Tenal Ka had let her emotions take over and made the hasty decision to return home, wanting was to get as far away from Yavin Four… and Jacen Solo as possible.

Her parents had urged her to rethink her decision to get married, knowing full well that their daughter did not want to get married, but Tenal Ka had made up her mind.Even when Jacen had asked her to stay, it had almost been enough to make her change her mind, but then she thought of him and Danni together, and that was what made up her mind for her.So she had left, without telling Jacen how she really felt, but it no longer mattered.She had waited too long and now she had lost him forever.

Soon after returning to Hapes, her grandmother had given her alist of eligible suitors to choose from, and Zeille seemed to be the most acceptable of the lot.She didn't love him but it didn't matter, she would marry him regardless.It would have happened sooner or later, whether she had left Yavin then or not.Eventually, she would have had to fulfill her role in the Hapan Royal Family.It was just a matter of it being sooner than she had anticipated.

Forcing her thoughts aside, and chiding herself for dwelling on the past, she led her friends into her home.

She had chosen rooms for each of her friends that she knew would suit their liking.All of the rooms in the Fountain Palace were beautifully decorated and spacious, with furnishings designed to provide the utmost comfort for the guest staying there.First came Jaina's room and then Zekk's.She had made a point of having their rooms beside each other, and the two seemed to appreciate the gesture.

They left Jaina and Zekk to unpack and moved further down the hall to show Danni to her room, which had a large bay window in it overlooking the cities of Hapes.Then they moved on to Anakin and Tahiri's rooms.Both were filled with the same fancy and expensive furnishings as every other room in the Fountain Palace.Credits were no object for the Royal Family.Though Tenal Ka herself preferred a more simple way of living instead of having all this useless, bulky furniture that was everywhere in the Palace.

Now it was just her and Jacen walking through the brilliantly decorated halls of her home, and Jacen could not help but notice that she was putting his room as far away from hers as possible.

They walked silently along, each not knowing what to say, but at the same time knowing exactly what they wanted to say but unable to find the words to say it.

Finally, they reached the room Tenal Ka had selected for him.When she opened the door, Jacen gasped in both surprise and amazement.A large aquarium tank took up the wall on the opposite side of the room, teeming with exotic fish from at least a dozen other worlds.The furnishings inside managed to be both elegant and simple at the same time.The room reminded him of the one he had stayed in at the Crystal Reef Fortress during his first stay on Hapes, soon after finding out that Tenal Ka was not just a simple Dathomirian warrior but also the Princess of Hapes.

Tenal Ka could not help but feel secretly pleased that he enjoyed the room she had selected for him.She remembered how much he had liked the one at Crystal Reef Fortress and knew this room would be perfect for him, but all she said was, "is it satisfactory?"

He whirled around to give her that famous lopsided grin of his that always made her heart beat faster and her knees feel weak."Yeah, it's perfect," he answered.

"I am glad you like it."Deciding it was best to leave before things got awkward, Tenal Ka turned to leave but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.She turned around to find herself staring up into the eyes of Jacen.His brandy brown eyes locked onto her cool gray ones.She felt herself being drawn closer to him, feeling an overwhelming need to be in his arms.

Jacen inched closer to her and swallowed hard."Tenal Ka, I – "

At that moment, Tenal Ka realized exactly what would happen if she did not walk away at that instant.She pushed Jacen away from her."I have to go," she lied, "I am glad you like the room," she finished lamely.

And with that, she turned and hurried out of his room and down the hall, leaving Jacen alone to stare for some time at the spot where she had just been.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO

Jacen Solo tugged at the collar of his formal shirt for about the twentieth time in the last five minutes.Even growing up in a family where diplomatic functions were as common as breathing had not made Jacen comfortable with wearing formal clothes.He would much rather be wearing his flight suit or jedi robes, but tonight he did not have a choice.They were having dinner in the Fountain Palace's elegant dinning room with Tenal Ka, her parents, and her fiancée Zeille.

He looked himself over in the mirror and ran a hand through his neatly combed hair, tousling it slightly.He had to admit he cleaned up pretty well, just like his father.He sported a black vest over a white shirt with black pilot pants.Giving a final satisfied grunt, Jacen turned and left his room.Once in the hall, he could see his sister just emerging from her room as well.She gave him a wave and then knocked on the door to Zekk's room.

"Zekk?You better hurry up or we're gonna be late," then she turned to her approaching brother and gave him a large grin, "well, I didn't know dad would be joining us for dinner," she teased.

"Well, I didn't know _mom_ would be joining us either," he teased back.

Before Jaina could think of a come back, the door to Zekk's room swung open and the young man stepped out, and immediately laid his gaze on Jaina.Her medium length brown hair flowed loosely around her bare shoulders, while her red dress flowed down the rest of her body coming to an end just above her opened toe shoes.She looked an exact mirror image of her mother.

"Wow," he breathed, "you look beautiful,"

Jaina felt her cheeks growing warm at the compliment and finally managed to get out a "thank you" when she found her voice again.

Jacen rolled his eyes.The last thing he wanted to see was his sister and Zekk getting all googolly eyed over each other.He cleared his throat."We better get going.Danni, Anakin and Tahiri are already downstairs waiting."

With that, the trio headed towards the turbolift and rode it to the second floor where the massive dining room was.The lift doors parted, allowing Jacen to see his younger brother and Tahiri sitting beside each other talking quietly, while Danni studied a Hapan painting on the far wall.When Anakin heard the lift doors open, both him and Tahiri, followed by Danni strode over to meet the others.Jacen could not help but notice how striking Danni looked in her silky blue dress with her curly blond hair done up in a tight bun with a few loose strands hanging around her bare neck.He felt himself blushing, just by looking at her. 

"We thought you guys were never going to show up.What took you so long?" Anakin asked.

Jacen hooked a thumb back at Zekk."Zekk needed a little extra time to get ready," he explained.

Zekk shuffled his feet, obviously embarrassed, but Jaina came to his rescue, "well, we're here now and I don't know about you guys but I'm starved."

"Same here," Zekk chimed in, and Jacen could feel his own stomach growling with hunger.

"Well," Jaina began, taking Zekk's hand in hers, "what are we waiting for?"

And with that, the group of young Jedi Knights walked into the dining room, but not before Jacen gently pulled Danni aside and whispered in her ear, "you look amazing,"

Danni's cheeks flushed slightly."You look pretty handsome yourself,"

Jacen held out his arm and Danni took it in hers and together they walked into the dining room.

The Fountain Palace dining room was exquisite, to say the least.The first thing that caught Jaina's attention was the exotic scents and smells that attacked her nostrils, all of them being pleasant ones.There were tables along the walls of the room; each one filled with different Hapan delicacies for the guests to munch on before the actual meal arrived.There was also the long, and obviously expensively decorated table, by the sight of the freshly polished dishes and crystal goblet glasses, which were set up in the middle of the room where they would be eating.The chandelier, which contained a variety of Hapan coloured jewels, hung from the ceiling over the dinner table.The room itself was bright and cheerful with vibrant colours lining the walls.Jaina herself had been to many of her mother's diplomatic dinners but this room rivaled even the beauty of the banquet halls in the old Imperial Palace back on Courscant.

Tenal Ka was already there waiting for them when they arrived and rushed over to greet her friends.She led them over to the table and introduced them to the guests already seated.First were Tenal Ka's parents, Isolder and Teneniel Djo, whom the group already knew and then Tenal Ka introduced them to the handsome young man across from her parents."My friends, this is Lord Zeille of Hapes, my fiancée," she seemed to stumble over those last words but quickly composed herself and finished the introductions.Then she told her friends to find a seat around the table.

Tenal Ka took her spot beside Zeille, with Jaina and Zekk on her other side, while Jacen took a seat beside her parents with Danni, Anakin and Tahiri beside him.

Zeille stared over at the young man seated beside Tenal Ka's parents and said, "you must be Jacen," it was a statement not a question.

Jacen stiffened in his chair, "that's right,"

Zeille ran a hand through his short blond hair and smiled coldly at him. "Tenal has told me all about you."

Jacen suddenly felt very uncomfortable.He knew Zeille's statement had been meant to catch him off guard so he forced a roguish grin on to his face and said smoothly, "funny, she hasn't told me anything about you,"

The air at the table become tense but Jacen could have sworn he saw a small smile appear on the lips of Tenal Ka's parents, but they disappeared before he could tell for sure. 

He caught the disapproving frown his sister sent him, but noticed with satisfaction the sides of Zeille's mouth twitch at the remark.Zeille opened his mouth to respond to Jacen's comment, but Tenal Ka, sensing a fight brewing between the two of them, cut him off by announcing that dinner was ready.

The attractive male Hapan servers came around and delivered a steaming plate of food to each guest.A mixture of meat from the local wildlife and vegetables made up the dish.Tenal Ka ate a couple of mouthfuls, and although the food tasted excellent, she found she did not have much of an appetite and ended up pushing most of it around her plate.She decided that this was the best time to approach Jaina with what she had been meaning to ask her since her friend's arrival.She cleared her throat and turned to her friend beside her."Jaina, I have been meaning to ask you something," Tenal Ka began, showing an uncharacteristic display of nervousness, "would you be my maid of honour at my wedding?"

Jaina grinned, obviously flattered that her friend would choose her instead of some Hapan noble."I would be honoured," she replied, and Tenal Ka looked as if the weight of a bantha had been lifted off her shoulders.

"So," Jacen began trying to change the subject, "what is it that you do, Zeille?"Heasked, purposely forgetting to use his honoured title.

Zeille grinned that cold smile of his again as if he had been waiting for Jacen to ask him that very question."I run the largest ship constructing yard in the Hapes Cluster," he bragged, "we make the special armour for the Hapan Battle Dragon ships.It's a very important job.I mean, I may not be running around the galaxy wielding a lightsaber but I'm saving lives all the same by making sure my ships have the best armour and weapons available."

Jacen gritted his teeth. "There's more to being a Jedi then knowing how to use a lightsaber.The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy."

Zeille waved a hand dismissively."Of course.I never meant to imply otherwise.You can use the force to accomplish things that ordinary people could not, but that doesn't mean you're superior.Ordinary folks have gotten along fine without using the force for generations.In fact, many of the great leaders of the galaxy have no force potential whatsoever."

Jacen clenched a fist under the table.He knew Zeille was trying to provoke him.He hadn't come out and said it but Jacen knew that under all that talk what he was really saying was the Jedi were nothing special and the galaxy could get along fine without them.He bit back a response when he saw the look his sister was sending him.She knew how Zeille's comment had upset him and probably the majority of those present, but this was not the time or the place to argue about it, so he called upon a Jedi calming technique and let his anger drain away.Jaina was right.Making a scene would only serve to sink himself down to Zeille's level, and he was better than that, so he just sat there for the rest of the meal without saying a word.

Despite the reaction Zeille's comment had sparked in all the Jedi present, Tenal Ka had said nothing.It was as if the comment had not affected her, which Jacen found to be highly unlikely, or she just didn't care the way Zeille spoke to her friends, especially to Jacen. 

By the time dessert came around, Jacen had had about enough of this Zeille guy.There was just something about him he didn't like, besides the fact that he kept his hand rested on top of Tenal Ka's throughout the entire dinner and tried to insult Jacen whenever he got the chance.Jacen had made a few comments of his own, completely ignoring the warning looks that Jaina kept sending his way. 

He was in the middle of shoveling the last of his pudding-like dessert into his mouth when Zeille spoke up again.His words causing Jacen to nearly choke on the last of his dessert.

"We haven't decided where we're going for the honeymoon, yet.But it'll definitely be some place exotic and exciting, right Tenal?"

Tenal Ka slowly nodded her head and busied herself with finishing her dessert so she would not have to look at anyone.

Finally, when Jacen did not think he could take anymore, dessert was finished and everyone began getting up to say their thanks and good-byes.For Jacen, the end could not come soon enough.Once all the good-byes were said, he didn't wait around for his friends.Instead he rushed out of the dining room and rode the turbolift to the main floor.From there, he exited the main doors to the Palace and stepped outside.

After the evening he had just had, all he desperately wanted was to be left alone.

By the time his friends had noticed he was missing, it was too late.Jacen was long gone.

Night was quickly approaching as Anakin and Tahiri walked side by side in one of the large cities on Hapes.After dinner, Tahiri had wanted to check out the beautiful city that they had passed through earlier that day.She especially wanted to see it all lit up at night.Anakin had volunteered to go with her, so they had changed out of their formal dinner wear into something more comfortable and then set out.And Anakin had to admit, he was glad he had come along.The city was a spectacular sight with all the glowing lamps that lit up the streets and pathways.Even the buildings were all lit up.You couldn't even really call it night on Hapes because everything was so bright.It reminded Anakin of Liberation Day on Courscant.

It was turning out to be a beautiful night.The skies were clear and you could see the stars starting to come out.There was a cool breeze that ruffled through Anakin's hair and he saw beside him, Tahiri shiver and hug her arms against her chest.He offered her his jacket and she accepted it with a grateful smile.

"Jacen seemed pretty agitated at dinner tonight," remarked Tahiri as they walked along.

Anakin nodded and placed his hands in his pant pockets."I don't think he approves of Tenal Ka's choice for a husband."

"I don't think Zeille likes Jacen that much either," she said, "or the rest of the jedi for that matter," she added quietly.

"Yeah, I got that impression too," then Anakin smiled in the glowing moonlight, "I think Jacen's jealous."

"Jealous?But I thought– "

"That Jacen and Tenal Ka were just friends?" He finished for her.

Tahiri nodded.

"If only things were that simple," he said with a wistful smile as they continued to pass through the glowing city."Their both so oblivious to how they really feel about each other.It's been like that since they first met.Everyone knows Jacen and Tenal Ka are meant to be together except Jacen and Tenal Ka." Then he turned to look at Tahiri, "my brother wouldn't have acted the way he did at dinner if he wasn't jealous.Did you notice the way he was glaring at Zeille every time he put his hand on Tenal Ka's?Then when Zeille mentioned the word 'honeymoon' Jacen looked as if he'd been the victim of a raging wookie who just lost a Dejarik game."

"It looks as if your brother has it pretty bad for Tenal Ka,"

"That," Anakin said turning to face her, "is an understatement."

Jacen tossed another stone into the blue green ocean and watched it splash.He'd been out there on the beach tossing rocks for almost an hour now.He had initially left the Palace to walk through the streets of the city, but had found he wanted to be alone without the eyes of curious onlookers watching him as he passed by.That was what had led him to the beach.Here, there was nothing but the sound of the surf crashing against the rocks to interrupt his thoughts.

He stood barefoot with his wrinkled and un-tucked white shirt blowing slightly in the wind, he had long since taken off his vest, which now laid beside his boots in the sand. 

He blew out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and threw another rock into the water, but barely heard it splash against the sound of the crashing waves.He knew his behaviour at dinner had been a less than stellar performance and was thankful that his parents and even his Uncle Luke hadn't been there to witness it.He knew that anger wasn't the Jedi way but Zeille had made him feel so insignificant by making it sound that what he did for a living was so much more important than being a Jedi Knight.

Maybe he's right_,_ Jacen grudgingly admitted to himself.Zeille didn't run around the galaxy going on adventures and trying to settle problems by using the force or a lightsaber.He had his own successful company that made the armour for the Hapan ships, ensuring that the passengers onboard would be safe in times of battle. It was obvious he had made millions of credits doing it.His marriage to Tenal Ka would have ideal benefits for both parties involved.The Royal Family would inherit the most successful ship constructing facility in the Hapes Cluster, while Zeille and his family would inherit the wealth and all the privileges that went along with being a member of the Royal Family.Who was he to get in the way and spoil it?Especially if that was what Tenal Ka wanted, and it looked like she did.

Tenal Ka… he really didn't want to think about her right now.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't sense the person approaching him.

"Credit for your thoughts," said a voice.

Jacen whirled around, momentarily startled, and found himself face to face with Danni.He flushed at not having sensed her approach."Uh, I guess I was so preoccupied I didn't sense you coming up behind me," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever it was it must've been pretty serious," she said sitting down on the sand.

"Naw, not really," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand, joining her on the sand.Danni didn't seem to be buying it because she kept staring at him with a worried expression on her face.He gave her one of his famous lopsided grins to ease her worries."Really, I'm fine."

"Don't give me that Solo lopsided grin," she chided, but then she softened, "you've been acting really distant for weeks now, what's going on?"When he didn't say anything she went on, "It's Tenal Ka, isn't it?"

He sighed.He could not hide anything from her."I just don't think she's thought this whole coming home and deciding to get married thing through. I've known her for years, and let me tell you, the Tenal Ka _I_ know would rather be out battling Night Sisters, then being tied down by marriage to some guy she hardly even knows."

"Maybe she's changed," Danni suggested.

"Maybe," he admitted with a shrug, "I just want her to be happy that's all."

"Is that all?"Danni pressed.

"Of course!What other reason would there be?"

"I don't know, you tell me," said Danni.

He stared at her open mouthed until he thought of something to say."There is no other reason," he stated firmly.

Danni nodded but he could not tell whether she believed him or not.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted at dinner and then leaving without saying anything," he apologized.

"It's okay.I suppose it was just the Han Solo in you," she teased.

He laughed."My dad doesn't care much for fancy dinners either.It makes me wonder how he survived all these years with my mom."

"He must've learned to adapt to uncomfortable situations."

"Not really.My dad still fidgets and complains every time he has to dress up for some diplomatic function.He's threatened more than once to go wearing his grease stained clothes that he wears when he's tinkering with the_ Falcon,_" he explained to her.

"What did your mom say?"

He grinned at her. "She ended his threat pretty quickly when she promised him she would send the _Falcon_ to a scrap yard if he ever did that."

This time it was Danni's turn to laugh and Jacen noticed how beautiful it made her look, with the moon casting highlights over her face and hair.

When she finished laughing, she realized he was staring at her, and instead of turning away, he moved closer to her.Danni responded by doing the same until they were mere inches apart.Danni reached up to stroke his cheek with her hand. Jacen gently pulled her closer to him and bent down to kiss her.Danni returned the kiss with equal force and ran her hands through the back of his tousled brown hair.

The kiss seemed to go on forever but when they finally parted she saw Jacen was grinning at her like an idiot.She was glad it was dark out so he would not see the dark shade of red her cheeks were turning.She had never felt this way about anyone before.She had never had time for a relationship while she was working her way to becoming a scientist.She had devoted all her time to her studies and then she had left home to join the ExGal observation team on Belkadan before the Yuuzhan Vong had destroyed it.Sure, there had been advances made towards her, but having a relationship had been the farthest thing in her mind at the time.That was until she had met Jacen Solo, or rather until he had heroically rescued her from the clutches of the Yuuzhan Vong.She had tried not to fall for him, even though she knew how he felt about her.She was five years his senior, which made having any sort of a romantic relationship near impossible.Jacen though, did not seem to care, and as they grew closer, she found herself not caring either.

But as they sat there alone together on the sand, staring up at the stars, she could not help but wonder that even though he was here with her that his heart was with someone else. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

The next morning, after an uneventful breakfast, Tenal Ka and Jaina found themselves in a room full of bustling dress designers, who busied themselves by taking countless measurements and finding dozens of dresses for the two to try on.Ta'a Chume had spared no expense for her granddaughter's wedding.She had hired the best dress designers and fashion experts that the Hapes Cluster had to offer.

As much as Jaina appreciated Tenal Ka choosing her as her maid of honour, she did not appreciate being constantly poked and prodded with needles as the designers took her measurements to try to construct the perfect dress for her.When she looked over at Tenal Ka, she could tell the warrior girl was not fairing much better.She looked like she would be having more fun if she were pulling teeth from a rancor than having all this fuss made over her, even though this was for her wedding after all.Jaina herself would have much rather spent the morning exploring the city or working on the _Lightning Rod_ with Zekk, but she knew this had to be done with the wedding only a few days away.

"Your parents will be arriving soon, will they not?"Tenal Ka asked from where she was trying on yet another dress.

Jaina was glad for the chance to get her mind off the horrendous dress-fitting ordeal and she sensed that was the reason why Tenal Ka had asked her."Yeah, I spoke to my dad last night and he said they should be arriving sometime tomorrow morning."Ambassador Leia Organa Solo and Han Solo had been invited to the wedding as official representatives of the New Republic.Also, Leia was old friends with Prince Isolder even though they didn't get to see each other that often.Luke Skywalker would not be attending, however.He was needed at the Academy to continue training his students, since the galaxy needed all the Jedi Knights it could get its hands on with the Yuuzhan Vong invasion and more planets being conquered by them every day.

Jaina cleared her throat and spoke again, "Zeille seemed nice enough but I think he has something against the Jedi,"

"He thinks they are nothing special but he will never come right out and say it because he knows I am one and is probably afraid of how I might react," Tenal Ka responded and Jaina thought she could detect the barest hint of a smile appear on the warrior girl's face.

Jaina bit her lower lip.She hadn't wanted to say anything but she couldn't help herself."I don't think Zeille and Jacen hit it off too well," she remarked.

Tenal Ka shrugged stiffly."I noticed it was rather… awkward for him," she replied, referring to Jacen.

Jaina suppressed the desire to cry out in pain as another needle poked her."I've never seen him act like that before," she continued as she turned around for one of the dress designers.

"No, Jacen usually has more control than that," Tenal Ka agreed.

Jaina raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Well, something caused him to lose control last night."

Tenal Ka started. "Just what are you– " she cut her own self off and turned to the bustling dress designers. "You already have enough measurements to make dresses for the entire New Republic, leave us be," she commanded them.They obediently heeded to the princess' request, knowing there was no room for dispute by the tone of her voice, and filed out of the room one by one.Tenal Ka waited until the last one was gone and the door to the room shut behind her before speaking again."What are you suggesting, friend Jaina?"

"Look," Jaina began, "you and I both know that the reason my brother behaved the way he did last night was because he's jealous.Why else would he have run off like that after dinner without saying anything to anyone?" 

Tenal Ka stared at her friend utterly perplexed, as if Jaina had just told her it was raining crystal snakes outside. "I do not know what you mean," she said, finding a nearby chair to sit on.

"Come on, Tenal Ka, this is me you're talking to," Jaina said as she pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her friend. "You and I both know that Jacen's been chasing after you since the day he met you.And after awhile it seemed like you enjoyed all the attention my brother gave you," Tenal Ka seemed about to protest but Jaina hurried on, "don't worry, it was only really obvious to the people who knew you," she said with a Solo lopsided grin.

Tenal Ka spoke up from where she sat. "Jacen and I had a… special relationship," she said at last. "He would always try so hard to make me laugh with his jokes, even though they were usually humourless," Jaina could see her friend struggling not to smile at the memories of the awful jokes Jacen used to tell her to try to crack a smile out of the seemingly humourless girl from Dathomir."He was there for me after my lightsaber accident and I know I would have not survived the harsh cold of Ryloth without him.I owe Jacen my life a dozen times over."Her gaze seemed to be off in the distance as if she were remembering all of the adventures and moments she and Jacen had shared together.

Jaina was unaccustomed to her friend's uncharacteristic display of emotion.She had never seen Tenal Ka get this sentimental over anything before.In fact she could not remember a time when Tenal Ka had opened herself up like this to anyone.

"Jacen feels the same way.He thinks he owes you so much because of everything _you've_ done for him,"

Tenal Ka shook her head, causing her braids to swing back and forth wildly."Jacen does not owe me anything."

Both were silent for a while until Jaina worked up the courage to ask the question that had been going around in her mind for months now.She knew she would probably kick herself later for asking it when it was really none of her business, but her own curiosity got the better of her."Tenal Ka, why did you really leave the academy?I know the last thing that you would have wanted was to become tied down with marriage and all kinds of political responsibilities. "

Tenal Ka hesitated.How could she tell her friend the truth?How could she tell her that her real reason for leaving had been because she was no longer able to watch the man that she loved fall for someone else?What would Jaina think of her for letting her emotions lead her to make such an irrational and foolish decision?

Jaina sensed her friend's hesitation."It had something to do with Jacen, didn't it?" She asked in a low voice.

"It had nothing to do with him!" She snapped, responding more sharply than she had intended to, but she knew it did not matter.Jaina could see right through her lie.She had been hiding the truth for so long that she felt she would spontaneously combust if she didn't tell someone soon.If she couldn't tell Jaina, one of her closest and most trusted friends, then who could she tell?She most certainly couldn't tell Jacen, even though he was her best friend and she confided in him about everything.Well, almost everything…

"I'm right, aren't I?" Jaina pressed.

Tenal Ka stared down at her feet."You are correct, friend Jaina," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jaina sat silently, waiting patiently for her friend to continue. 

"When we left the academy and went our separate ways," she began slowly, "we left so many things unsaid between us, but I guess we were both too afraid to say anything." Tenal Ka looked up from her feet and turned to Jaina. "I have never depended on anyone in my life.I always prided myself on being independent and being able to handle any situation that got thrown my way.But slowly, over time I began to depend on Jacen, both emotionally and physically.I saw it as a weakness within myself, but at the same time it frightened me to see how much I took pleasure in always having someone there for me, willing to fight by my side or to comfort me.

"When I kissed him for the first time, down by the lake," she said in a reminiscent tone,"I thought I had done it to surprise him.I soon realized that I had done it not so much as to surprise him but because I had wanted to kiss him for as long as I could remember, but had never actually been able to work up the courage to do it.That kiss brought us even closer, if that were actually possible, but we never really did say how we felt about each other.I guess we both assumed that the other already knew how we really felt.Then when it came time to go our separate ways after graduation, we both thought that the other would always be there.

"People can change, though.When we met again after so many months, things went back to the way they had always been when we were together at the academy, with the exception of Danni.It was obvious that Jacen cared about her a great deal but I had not realized how much until I stumbled upon the two of them kissing by the lake one night.I tried to convince myself that I didn't care but as I saw the two of them growing closer and closer I had a harder time convincing myself.Eventually, I got tired of watching the two of them together everyday and that is when I made my decision to return to Hapes.I was on Hapes for less than a week when my grandmother started prodding me to find a suitable husband, so that when it came time for me to rule Hapes, I would not have to shoulder all of the responsibility alone.I was too hurt and angry to disagree with her.A month later I decided on Zeille as an acceptable husband."

Jaina, who had been listening intently to her friend's story, spoke up and said, "Jacen told me he tried to get you to stay, why didn't you just tell him then how you really felt?"

Tenal Ka stood up and began pacing.The topic at hand was obviously making her quite restless."I do not know why I did not tell him then how I felt.But even if I had, it would not have made any difference.Jacen had made it obvious about his feelings concerning Danni Quee.He no longer felt the same way about me as he did for years when we were training to be Jedi Knights.There was nothing to keep me on Yavin Four any longer, so I left," Tenal Ka finished.

For one of the few times in her life Jaina was at a loss for words.She had had no idea how deep Tenal Ka's feelings ran for her brother.She shook her head.Her brother could be so…so stupid sometimes.She knew that Jacen entertained similar feelings for the warrior girl, but for some strange reason he seemed unable to admit his true feelings to her.But how could she tell Tenal Ka this?She had seen firsthand how close Danni and Jacen had become.She had even seen them kissing for Jedi's sake.She knew her brother cared about Danni a great deal but in her heart Jaina also knew Danni was not the one her brother wanted.Tenal Ka and Jacen knew each other better than they knew themselves.So why was it so difficult for the two of them to admit how they really felt?What were they so afraid of?

When Jaina didn't say anything, Tenal Ka continued."Now do you understand why I never told anyone the real reason why I left?I let my emotions and feelings take over, and allowed them to make my decisions for me, something I have never done in my life.I hope that you do not think any less of me now that you know the truth."

Jaina smiled at her friend."Don't worry, I don't.What you did is little something known as 'being human'.Everyone does it, some more than others, but you," she said with a shake of her head, "you work so hard at hiding and controlling your feelings that you've never experienced having your emotions impact your decisions.Until now."

"This is a fact," Tenal Ka said, nodding her head in agreement.

Jaina raised a curious eyebrow at her friend when she did not continue."What are you waiting for?You need to find Jacen and tell him what you just told me before it's too late."Once Tenal Ka found Jacen and told him exactly what she had just told her she knew it would make her brother the happiest man alive.He had been so distant and moody for months now, and this news would change everything!But Jaina's celebrating was short lived.

"I cannot tell him anything," the warrior girl responded flatly.

Jaina stared at her in disbelief."What are you talking about?Once he knows how you feel he'll break it off with Danni and the two of you can be together.Trust me, Jacen has been waiting to know that you have feelings for him that go beyond friendship since the day he met you."

"Friend Jaina, you must not say anything about what I have told you to anyone, especially not to Jacen," Tenal Ka pleaded.

Jaina could not believe what she was hearing."From what I gathered from your story Jacen is the one you want to be with not Zeille.You have to break off this whole wedding thing before it's too late."

Tenal Ka shook her head."That is impossible.I have already made my choice.The wedding must go on as planned.To break it off now would disgrace my family as well as Zeille's," she explained.

"But you don't love him!" Jaina blurted out.

"In time, perhaps I will,"

Jaina sighed."You know Jacen and I share a special bond.We can't hide anything from each other.Especially not something like this."

"You must.Besides, it would change nothing if you told him what I have just told you.Your telling him would only complicate matters," then she turned and looked pleadingly into her friends eyes."Please try to understand, Jaina.I have no choice but to go through with this marriage.I have no desire to get married to anyone right now but I can think of worse off situations.I chose this path and I intend to see it through.I know I am putting you in a awkward position by asking you to keep this from Jacen but it is for the best," but Tenal Ka didn't feel nearly as confident or convinced as she sounded.

Jaina sighed, feeling defeated.She had no choice but to go along with her friend's wishes, at least for now.Everything was up to Jacen now.She only hoped her brother would open his eyes and get his act together before it was too late.If it wasn't too late already. 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR

Late at night on the same day, a cool breeze blew through the overhanging balcony of the Fountain Palace.The balcony overlooked one of the Palace's many elaborate and _secret_ gardens, which was Tenal Ka's favourite place to go when she needed to be alone.And Tenal Ka needed solitude right now.Nevertheless, a familiar presence soon joined her out on the balcony, ending any hopes that she had of being alone to sort out her confused and jumbled thoughts.

"I forgot how much of a spectacular view it was from up here," came the voice of Jacen Solo from behind her.Tenal Ka did not turn around.She had sensed him long before he had even set foot on the balcony.Jacen was the last person she wanted to see right now but she could not bring herself to tell him to go away.Somehow his presence managed to both unnerve her and comfort her at the same time.

She could hear his footsteps getting louder as he approached her.He didn't stop until he was standing beside her.He put both his elbows on the balcony railing and placed his chin in his hands, staring out at the gardens.Glow lamps helped to illuminate pathways through the different patches of flowers and trees.The various flowers and plants were well taken care of.Of course, Jacen expected no less from the Royal Family of Hapes.At the moment though, the garden was deserted, with no one to appreciate its beauty besides the two onlookers.

Tenal Ka spoke up after a few moments of uncomfortable silence."You are up late." 

Jacen turned locked gaze on Tenal Ka."I could say the same about you," he remarked.

She shrugged."I could not sleep," 

"Neither could I,"

"What is keeping you awake, Jacen?"She asked.

He ran a hand through his tousled brown hair."I couldn't stop thinking about some stuff," he said, "what about you?"

"My thoughts were keeping me awake as well," Tenal Ka answered honestly.

Jacen took a deep breath."You were thinking about your wedding, right?"

She nodded slowly and noticed how tense Jacen became at the mention of her wedding.He opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it and clamped his mouth shut.Tenal Ka could tell that there was something troubling her friend and she wanted him to be able to talk to her about whatever was bothering him.What were friends for anyways?

She laid a hand gently on his arm and was momentarily startled by the sudden warmth and strength that flooded through her body."What is troubling you, Jacen?" She asked.

He turned to face her and hesitated.How could he tell his best friend that he thought she was making the biggest mistake of her life?He finally decided the best approach would be to be honest with her.She deserved the truth and would do the same if their situations were reversed.

He took a deep breath."I think you're making a huge mistake by getting married."There.He had finally told her how he had felt about this whole marriage idea since she had first announced her engagement.

Tenal Ka stood motionless at first.Her face a complete mask and Jacen was unable to get any reading on what she was feeling through the force, as if she was purposely blocking his mind from hers.

"Why is it so difficult for you to accept my engagement?" Jacen could hear the anger edging into her voice and wished that he hadn't upset her."Everyone else has, why can't you?" 

"Because," he stammered, trying to come up with an excuse, "you barely even know this Lord Zeille.A few months ago you didn't even know he existed."

"I know him well enough," she stated evenly.

"Do you love him?"

"I find him satisfactory," she responded.

Jacen shook his head."That's not what I asked,"

Tenal Ka turned her gaze away from him and stared down at the serene and peaceful garden."It does not matter," she said finally.

Jacen's eyes widened."Doesn't matter?" He was practically shouting now, "this is the guy you're going to be spending the rest of your life with and you say 'it doesn't matter'?Of course it matters."

"Love is not important.The marriage will provide equal benefits for both of us.I will grow accustomed to my situation.This is a fact," said Tenal Ka.

"No, this is not a fact," Jacen said grabbing both her arms."You deserve better than to end up in some loveless political marriage,"

Tenal Ka pulled away from his grip.He was strong but she was still stronger."This was my choice," she said gruffly, "and nothing you or anyone else can say will change that.The marriage will go on as planned."

"Was that new bio-synthetic arm your decision too, or did Zeille make you get it?"It was a cheap shot and he knew it.

"It was _my _decision.You know better than anyone that I do not let others make my decisions for me,"

He could tell his comment had made her angry for even making such a suggestion and the tone of her voice suggested that she was through talking with him, but Jacen couldn't leave things the way they were between them.He had to make her see reason."Tenal Ka – "

"Jacen please," she said cutting him off, "do not make this any harder than it already is," she looked up into his brandy brown eyes, searching for understanding and acceptance. "You are my best friend, and I want you more than anyone else to be happy for me."

"And I want nothing more than for you to be happy," he began, "and if Zeille makes you happy," he swallowed, "then I wish you two all the best," those had been the hardest words he had ever had to say in his entire life, but he meant them.If she was happy, then that was all that mattered to him.

Tenal Ka reached for his hand and he took it. "Thank you, friend Jacen.You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't want you to think your best friend's a jerk," he said, absently scratching the back of his head.

"I have never thought you to be a jerk,"

"Well, that's good to know," then he turned and grinned at her, "not even after all those jokes I told you that you never laughed at?"

"Never.I found your sense of humour to be most… interesting," she could never tell him that secretly she had always loved his jokes.Though usually humourless, she loved how hard he had always tried to make her smile or laugh.She found it to be an attractive quality in him.His easygoing, good-natured side was what made him so easy to talk to and she had always appreciated his attempts to lighten a tense situation.

An awkward silence followed as the two stood together on the balcony overlooking the luscious and serene garden.Jacen cleared his throat, ending the awkward silence."It's, uh, getting late, I should get going.My parents are coming tomorrow and I want to be wide-awake to greet them," it was a lame excuse, but he was growing uncomfortable being alone out here with Tenal Ka.She had said that there was nothing anyone could do to change her mind about Zeille, so Jacen didn't know what there was left to say.Being honest with her now about how he felt would not change anything.It was too late for confessions.

Tenal Ka didn't seem inclined to argue with his excuse.She just nodded her head as he turned and walked away.

But when he got to the doorway, Tenal Ka's voice stopped him.

"Jacen?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning around to face her.

Through the shadows that the moonlight cast on her face, Jacen could see the conflicting emotions there.She seemed hesitant and uncertain about what to say, but she quickly composed herself and said, "sleep well, Jacen my friend,"

He was expecting her to say something else but he didn't let his disappoint show."Goodnight, Tenal Ka,"

"Goodnight, Jacen,"


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

The morning before the wedding Jacen found himself to be anything but calm and rational.He had blown his last chance the night before on the balcony to convince Tenal Ka that marrying Zeille would be the biggest mistake of her life.The wedding would go on as planned whether Jacen accepted it or not.

He flopped down on his bed with a frustrated sigh._Tenal Ka's right_, he thought bitterly._Nothing I say to her now will change her mind.What do I have to offer her?Friendship?_

"Yeah, that'll make her come running straight into my arms," he muttered to himself.

He jumped up from his bed and began pacing.He had so many thoughts and feelings jumbled up in his head that it was impossible for him to sit still for too long.He was so much on edge that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock at his door.

"What?" he snapped.

"Jacen?" came the reply of Han Solo.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, it's your old man.Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure.Just hold on a sec."He ran his hands through his hair, trying to make himself look more presentable, and he tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes so they wouldn't look like he had slept in them.Then he opened the door.

Han Solo stepped in and greeted his son with a huge bear hug.When they broke from the embrace, Jacen was the first to speak."I thought you guys weren't coming 'til later," both him, Jaina and Anakin had not expected their parents until that afternoon.

"Well," Han began, flashing his son a lopsided grin, "your mom pulled a few strings and managed to get some other political officials who owed her a favour, to take care of all her appointments for today, and so we're here early," he gestured by spreading his arms out."Besides, " he continued more seriously, "your mom needs a break from all this Yuuzhan Vong business.She's really stretching herself to the limit.So this gives her a chance to spend some time with you and your brother and sister."

"Where is mom?"Jacen was surprised that his father had come alone to greet him.

Han shrugged, nonchalantly."You know Leia and Isolder are 'old friends'.She had some business to discuss with him first, and I opted not to go along.Me and Isolder never really got along in the first place."

"I see," Jacen did his best to try and cover up a smile that was forming on his face.He knew that his father had been responsible for stealing his mother away from Isolder and winning her heart, and he never let Isolder forget it.

"Besides," he said, eyeing his son's disheveled outer appearance, "it gives you and me a chance to talk."

"Talk?" Jacen echoed, "about what?"

"About whatever it is that's bothering you," he said coming around to sit on a nearby chair.

Jacen crossed his arms over his chest."There's nothing bothering me," he responded unconvincingly.

"Look son, I may not have the force like everyone else in our family, but I like to think I can tell when something is bugging one of my own kids.Am I right?"

Jacen sat down on the edge of his bed and said nothing.He waited for his father to try and coax him into coming out and saying what was bugging him, but his father remained silent, waiting for Jacen to make the next move.Jacen sighed.He knew his dad wasn't going to leave until he got a straight answer from him.He looked down at his feet and took a deep breath."It's Tenal Ka," he admitted finally.When he looked up at Han, he was surprised to see a look of understanding and even sympathy on his father's face.

"The girl's got you heart, doesn't she?"

Jacen nodded but said nothing.

"She must be pretty special," Han remarked.

Jacen felt a smile forming on his face.He tried to stop it but failed."She is.She's perfect.I've never met anyone in my life that means as much to me as she does,"

"This sounds familiar, " Han said in a reminiscent voice."Reminds me of your mother and me,"

"Yeah, well, I don't think kidnapping Tenal Ka and taking her to Dathomir will make her fall in love with me.She's a Dathomirian warrior, you know."

Han chuckled. "No, I suppose not,"

"I don't deserve her anyways.She's probably better off with that other guy," he remarked reluctantly.

"Hey, don't say that," Han said, coming over to sit next to his son on the bed."That's not the Solo attitude.If a lowly scoundrel and smuggler, like myself, can win the heart of a beautiful princess and rebel hero, than you, " he said, pointing at his son square in the chest, "a Jedi Knight, son of the former chief of state, and nephew of the Great Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, deserve any girl out there.Including Tenal Ka."

"Yeah, well, whether I deserve her or not, it doesn't matter.Tomorrow's the wedding and Tenal Ka's made it clear to me that she has every intention of going through with it."

"Did you give her a reason not to?" 

Jacen glanced up at his dad."Like what?"

"Well for starters, you could tell her how you really feel."

"She knows how I feel," he insisted.

"Does she?" Han said raising an eyebrow at his son."Cuz if I were in her boots, I'd think there was something going on between you and Danni Quee."When Jacen remained silent, Han went on, "son, love isn't something that you can find whenever you want.Some people never find it.That's why if you have the chance, you have to take it.If you don't, you're gonna spend the rest of your life regretting it, thinking about the what if's and could've been's."

He placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder.Han hated seeing his son this miserable but the only thing he could do was be there for him and offer him advice.What Jacen did with that advice was entirely up to him.

The words he spoke next lifted Jacen's spirits. 

"If you really love her, don't give up on her just yet."Then he got up and left the room, leaving Jacen to ponder the truth of his dad's words.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

CHAPTER SIX

The sun shone brightly through the clear sky on Hapes and a warm breeze filled the air.It was a perfect day for a wedding.

The ceremony was to take place in the large, vastly decorated ceremonial chambers of the Royal Family's Estate.Next to it was the gigantic ballroom where the reception would be held later on.

Guests shuffled in one after another, and in no time the entire room was filled.The High Priest of the Royal Family would perform the ceremony and had taken his place at the front of the room.Ta'a Chumeand Tenal Ka's mother had taken their respected seats up at the front, with an empty seat between them, most likely Isolder's spot.Jaina was standing across from the priest in her maid of honour dress, with Zeille's best man, a Hapan of course, stood opposite her.

The gathered guests conversed amongst themselves, discussing everything from the weather outside to the much-anticipated arrival of the Princess of Hapes and her soon-to-be husband.

Jacen tuned it all out and turned around to see his parents sitting only a few rows behind him.His mother was busy talking to some Hapan diplomat, likely discussing all the potential the Hapes Cluster had to offer if they some day decided to join the New Republic.Leave it to his mother to still be looking out for the best interests of the New Republic while attending a wedding.

He caught his father's eye and Han gave him a Solo grin that wasn't nearly as lopsided as usual.Probably because he was still worried about his son's state of mind, but Jacen smiled back at him to reassure his dad that he was all right and turned back around.

Less than a minute later, the sound of a choir of Hapan trumpets spread throughout the room.Almost instantaneously the talking stopped and everyone turned to face the doorway.Including Jacen, along with Danni, Zekk, Anakin and Tahiri beside him.

The trumpets ceased their sounds and everyone waited anxiously for what they knew would come next.

The two Hapan guards standing by the doorway opened the huge wooden doors and stood at attention off to the sides.The music started up again but with more grandeur and elegance than before.Jacen ticked off the seconds in his head until he saw her walk in, linking arms with her father, Isolder.

Later on, he wouldn't remember if he had stood there gaping at her like an idiot.She took his breath away.That was the only way he could describe it.The long white dress Tenal Ka wore seemed to flow like water behind her, while the rest of it clung to her figure showing the flattering curves of every part of her body, up to where the dress ended just below her shoulders.Instead of her hair fashioned in the usual warrior braids, it was put up, with a few loose strands of red gold hair bouncing up and down with each step she took.Tiny, sparkling jewels that could be found within the Hapes Cluster had been fastened into her hair. Jacen could have never imagined her looking anymore beautiful than she did at that moment.She was absolutely breathtaking and no matter how hard he tried to keep from staring, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He was standing at the edge of his row, and he was hoping she would turn to look at him as she walked passed, but she didn't.She kept her expression neutral and looked straight ahead as she walked passed him.But Tenal Ka could feel Jacen's eyes on her and when she opened herself up to the force, she had to do everything humanly possible to keep the flush of red from spreading across her face when she felt the powerful emotions radiating off Jacen in waves towards her.

She strode past him and Isolder handed off his daughter to Zeille before taking his place between his wife and mother.

That was when it hit Jacen like a ton of duracrete bricks.He was only minutes away from losing the best thing that had ever happened to him.The one person who had always made him feel special.The one who had always stood by his side – been willing to die fighting at his side, and the one person he had ever loved.He was about to lose all that because he had been too afraid to take that finally leap and tell her how he really felt.How he had _always_ felt.

His father's advice echoed in his head.

_Love isn't something you can find whenever you want.Some people never find it.That's why if you have the chance, you have to take it.If you don't, you're gonna spend the rest of your life regretting it…_

_What a fool I've been_, Jacen thought._I was too pocket hare to risk our friendship and now look what's happened._

The ceremony going on in front of him seemed to vanish before his eyes, replaced by images of the jungles of Yavin Four.Tenal Ka and him swimming together in the lake one night before dark_._That time he had joined her for her morning run and she practically had to carry him back to the temple when they were done.The two of them trapped on the cold side of Ryloth, holding each other to keep warm.The time her lightsaber had shorted out when they were sparring and his own saber had sliced through her arm.Fighting the Bartokk assassin insectoids side-by-side at the Crystal Reef Fortress.Running away from the Second Imperium through the dangerous lower levels of Kashyyyk.The kiss she had given him by the lake after the defeat of the Diversity Alliance.He could still recall the exact words she had spoken to him as if it were yesterday: _were you surprised, friend Jacen?_And then hugging her good-bye after graduation and leaving Yavin Four for good.

The memories flooded through him, each one lasting only a few moments, but leaving him with feelings of happiness, excitement, guilt, and sadness.All of the important events in his life she had been a part of.She had become a presence in his life that he could not – and did not – want to live without.He didn't want to imagine a future without her in his arms sharing those same feelings that he felt for her right down to the core of his very being.

When the world around him started coming back into focus he dimly heard the words, "–if there are any objections as to why the union of these two should not take place, speak now."

Tenal Ka tensed.She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was about to go wrong.She quickly assessed the crowd gathered but saw no one about to protest.Relieved, she turned back to the priest.

Satisfied, that no one objected to the union of these two people, the High Priest went on.Turning towards the Princess, he said, "Now, Princess Tenal Ka– "

"Stop!"A voice shouted.

Loud murmurs rose up through the guests as a nervous looking young man stood up.

Tenal Ka spun around, so did Zeille.She would recognize that voice anywhere.What in the name of the force was he– 

"Tenal Ka, you can't marry him, " he said quickly.The tone of his voice was pleading.Jacen swallowed hard.He couldn't stop now even if he wanted to."You can't marry him because…because I love you ."Once he spoke those three words he could not believe he had been so afraid to say them all these years.He wanted to break out into a huge silly grin but the look on Tenal Ka's face stopped him.Her expression was full of…anger?But before he could think about it anymore, she had picked up the front of her dress and raced down the aisle.

Jacen grabbed her arm, "Tenal Ka – " he began, but she broke free of his grip and continued running.Out of the chambers and out the Palace doors.

By now the quiet murmurings had turned into cries of disbelief and surprise.

Jacen did not waste anytime.He took off after a very upset looking Tenal Ka, with a fuming Zeille hot on his heels.

He raced out the doors of the Palace in time to see Tenal Ka running away in the direction of the city.Despite being in a wedding dress, her athletic prowess had allowed her to get an amazing head start.If not for the seriousness of the situation he would have laughed at Tenal Ka running at a pace just slower than lightspeed in a wedding dress.

The sky that had been clear and full of sunshine earlier had turned a dark gray.Droplets of rain began to fall from the sky.

Before he lost sight of her, Jacen yelled at the top of his lungs, "Tenal Ka, wait!"He moved to start running after her again when a strong hand shoved him against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in there, Solo?"Zeille demanded angrily.

Jacen pushed him aside.He didn't have time for this."I need to talk to her,"

"Don't you think you've done enough already?"Zeille growled at him, "if she wanted anything to do with you she wouldn't have ran off like that."

Jacen ignored him and ran into the rain in the direction he had seen Tenal Ka going.Now more than ever did he need to find her.Once he found her, they could talk everything out and he would be able to tell hereverything he should have told her years ago.And he would start off by telling her how big of a fool he had been.


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

CHAPTER SEVEN

Jaina watched as Tenal Ka's parents attempted to calm all the guests present, with somewhat mild success.Some had gotten up and left but most had remained where they were, demanding to know where the princess had gone and who was that young man that had interrupted the ceremony.Jaina didn't see Tenal Ka's grandmother anywhere.She hoped Ta'a Chume hadn't gone looking for her granddaughter because she was probably the last person Tenal Ka wanted to see right now.Actually, Jaina thought there might be a certain young Jedi Knight her friend would like to avoid right now…

She could see her mother was now joining Isolder and Teneniel Djo in the their efforts.Since Leia was a trained diplomat with years of negotiations under her belt, she was better adept at addressing areas of chaos – controlled or otherwise.

"So what do we do?" Came Zekk's voice from behind her.

"I dunno," she said turning around to face him, Anakin and Tahiri.

"Someone should go after Tenal Ka, and see if she's all right," Tahiri suggested.

Jaina had thought the same thing when she had seen her friend down the aisle, but then she had seen Jacen run after her and realized that the two of them probably needed some time alone to talk…about stuff.But judging by the way Tenal Ka had run out of there, she did not seem to be in too much of a hurry to talk to Jacen.

"I think that's what my brother's doing," Jaina finally responded.

"Well, maybe somebody should go check on the both of them.I don't know about you guys but Tenal Ka looked pretty upset to me, and Jacen didn't look much better,"Zekk stated.

Jaina hesitated.The last thing her brother and Tenal Ka would want was an audience.

Zekk sensed her hesitation."Jaina," he said, placing both his hands on her shoulders. "Their both our friends, and Jacen's yours and Anakin's brother.We're just going to check on them.Make sure they're all right."

"Besides," spoke up Anakin, "Zeille ran after the both of them and he's probably pretty angry with Jacen for screwing up his wedding."

"You're both right.Let's go."

At that moment she realized someone was missing from their group."Where's Danni?"

"She, ah, kinda ran off after Jacen's little announcement," Anakin explained.

"Maybe we should go after her too," said Tahiri.

"One crisis at a time," Jaina muttered, as they pushed their way through the swarms of people now standing in the aisle.They were almost to the doors when Jaina spotted her parents heading in their direction.

Anakin nudged his sister."Uh oh, mom and dad,"

Jaina just kept walking.They were only a few feet from the door now.The last thing she wanted to do right now was to try to explain this whole mess to them, so when her mother and father cornered them near the doors, Jaina quickly said, "can't talk right now," and pushed past them.

"Jaina-" her mother called after her.

"Mom, we have to find Jacen and Tenal Ka," then she grabbed Zekk's hand and pulled him along with her since he seemed to be slowing down._What is he doing?This was his idea in the first place_, Jaina thought to herself.

When they were away from Han and Leia, Zekk said, "maybe we should have told them-"

"Zekk, what would we tell them?My twin brother's a nerf herder who waited until it was practically too late to tell the girl that he's always been crazy about that he loves her?They probably already knew that part anyways."

"Point taken," Zekk replied.

"Jacen's given the phrase 'last minute' a whole new meaning," Anakin remarked.

Jaina just shook her head and stepped outside.It was still raining but only lightly now.She was glad that her brother had finally come to his senses, but she had this bad feeling that things wouldn't work out the way he had hoped.She had no idea, though, just how bad things would turn out for him.

It had not taken him long to find her, even though she was dimming her presence in the force.But Jacen could find her without the force.He knew her that well.He knew the gardens behind the palace had always been one of her favourite places to go when she was looking for solitude.Zeille would never think to come look for her here, and Jacen was thankful for that.That meant the two of them could talk without any interruptions. 

He hesitated at the edge of the garden, not sure of what he should say or do.But knowing that after his latest revelation there was no turning back.He could never take back what he had said in front of a roomful of at least a thousand people.

She was sitting on a stone bench with her back to him, and Jacen could see she was soaking wet.Her dress ruined, and her once beautifully decorated hair was coming out in several places.

Jacen started walking towards her.She should have heard him approaching by now, if not by his footsteps then through the force.Either way, she didn't turn around.When he was no more than a foot from her, Tenal Ka broke the silence.

"Please Jacen, just go away," she said, keeping her back turned to him.

Go away?What was she talking about?She knew as well as he did that they both had some major issues to resolve.

He crossed his arms over his chest but made no move to leave.

"Just go," she said more forcefully this time and Jacen could detect a hint of anger in her voice.

"I can't.We need to talk," he said moving to sit beside her.

"There is nothing to talk about," Tenal Ka stated firmly.She still wouldn't look at him.

"Yes, there is," he said gently, "starting with what happened back at the Palace.I'm sorry if I-"

"You're sorry?" She finally turned to look at him.Jacen could see her face was streaked with tears and she was shivering.He wanted to offer her his jacket but it was soaked through, and even if it weren't she probably wouldn't have accepted it anyways by the way she was glaring at him. 

She laughed bitterly."Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say those words to me?And then you wait until I'm in the middle of getting married to tell me?"

He could hear the rising anger in her voice.He had never seen her upset like this before.Not even that night on the balcony.But he was confused.She had wanted him to say those words to her, so then what was the problem?

She picked up on his confusion through the force."You don't get it, do you Jacen? I can't be with you."

He had not expected this."Why not?You don't love me back, is that it?"

She softened, and he could see the faintest hint of a smile tugging on her lips."Of course I do.I always have."

That threw him off for a second.He hadn't expected her to admit that so easily, but he was even more confused than before."Then what's the problem?"

"I'm getting married, that's the problem,"

"Then don't marry him," he said simply.

"Jacen-"

He grabbed her hand."Do you love me?"

She looked him straight in the eyes."Yes, I do love you…but I can't anymore," she turned away from him."I have to marry Zeille."

"No you don't.He doesn't deserve you._We_ belong together."

Tenal Ka squeezed his hand."Please Jacen, do not make this anymore difficult for me than it already is."

He pulled his hand away from hers, angry now."And you think this isn't hard for me?I finally tell you I love you and you say you love me but we can't be together.How's that for fair?"

Fresh tears streamed down her face and her voice shook silently when she spoke. "You are a fine one to talk about fair, Jacen Solo.I watched you spend the past two months growing closer and closer to Danni, while at the same time you thought everything between us was fine.Well, you know what?It wasn't.I didn't even want to admit to myself that I was, "she swallowed," jealous of all the time you were spending with her, because you still spent time with me.And why would I be jealous?You and I were still best friends, nothing had changed, and I realized that was the problem.It wasn't until I saw you two by the lake together that night, when I realized I had been fooling myself all along.I _was_ jealous.Jealous that you had obviously moved on…and jealous that you were kissing her and not me."

Jacen felt like smacking himself in the forehead with the handle of his lightsaber."And that's why you left," he finished for her.

She nodded."I tried to convince myself that I didn't care but it got harder the more I saw you two together.So I decided leaving would be the best thing.I let my grandmother talk me into getting married even though marriage was the last thing I wanted.But I was hurt and angry with you.And at myself.I let my emotions take over, something I have never done before in my life, and I regret doing it, but there is nothing I can do about it now."

"It's my fault.I should've given you a reason to stay, but even then I couldn't do it."

"It is my fault as well, Jacen.I could have – should have – said something but I didn't."

They both sat in silence.It had taken practically losing each other for them to finally confess how they both really felt but it no longer mattered.It was too late.They both knew it, but Jacen refused to admit it out loud.

Jacen finally spoke, "Tenal Ka, I can't just forget about what happened here, and I don't know how you can either.I know that I screwed up.I'm so sorry I hurt you.That's the last thing I ever wanted to do, believe me.But now that we each know how we really feel, we can change all that.We've already wasted years pretending those feelings weren't there.I don't want to waste anymore time.I want us to finally be together."

He was pleading now.She could hear it in his voice.He was desperate, afraid he was going to lose her for good.She wanted the same things he wanted.And it took every inch of her self-control not to throw herself in his arms and tell him to never let go.She hated herself for hurting him like this, but it was the only way.One day he would hopefully understand why she had to do this.

"I have to go," she said getting up to leave.

He got up too."How can you just walk away, like nothing's changed?"He challenged her.

"I have to.I do not have a choice."

"You always have a choice.You two aren't even married.You wouldn't be doing anything wrong."

"The ceremony may not have happened, but once I go back I will have to sign the legal contract binding me to the marriage.You know what will happen if I do not sign."

He did.She had explained it to him that night on the balcony, but that didn't make it any easier for him.He just couldn't let her go like this.

They stood there facing each other.He had so many things he wanted to say to her.Things he'd thought he'd have a lifetime to say.He opened his mouth to speak but Tenal Ka placed a gentle finger on his lips.

She kissed his cheek."I am sorry, Jacen, but it has to be like this," she whispered.She pulled away from him and walked out of the garden.

He tried to call out for her, to tell her not to go, but he couldn't move his lips.He just stood there, frozen in place, soaking wet and alone.He tried not to think, not to feel, because if he did he would realize the best thing that had ever happened to him had walked away, and he would never get her back.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

CHAPTER EIGHT

"I should have said something to him," Jaina chastened herself, as the group made their way into the Palace's turbolift.Jaina hit the button for the second floor.They had spent the past hour and a half looking for Jacen and Tenal Ka to no avail. By now, they were cold and wet.They had come back to get changed and then they were going out looking again.

"You didn't know this was going to happen,"Zekk said to her.

"Maybe if I _had_ said something none of this would have happened," she continued, not really listening to him.

Zekk put a comforting arm around her shoulders."It wasn't up to you to make Jacen and Tenal Ka realize how they felt about each other.They had to find that out on their own."

Jaina didn't say anything.She felt a little better, but not much as the turbolift stopped at their floor and the group piled out.Zekk's room was the first one on the floor and they stopped just outside his door.

"We're going to change and then we're going out looking again," Jaina said indicating to Anakin and Tahiri.

"What about me?" asked Zekk.

"You stay her, incase Jacen or Tenal Ka comes back.If they do," she went on pulling out an extra comlink from her pocket and handing it to him, "call me on the comm.Will be back soon if we don't find them."

Tahiri suggested, "maybe they don't want to be found,"

Jaina turned to her, "I hope that's all it is,"

Sometime later, there was a knock on Zekk's door.He knew it wasn't Jaina because she probably would've called him on the comlink to say she was coming back.He opened it to reveal a very distraught looking Jacen Solo.He was still wearing his suit from the wedding ceremony that morning, minus the jacket, and it was damp and rumpled.It was not fairing much better than its owner.Jacen looked like he'd been to hell and back.

"Can I come in?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yeah, of course," Zekk said gesturing inside.

Instead of sitting down, he proceeded to Zekk's huge bay window and stared intently outside.

Instead of asking what happened, Zekk blurted out, "we've been looking everywhere for you,"

Jacen tore his gaze away from outside and faced Zekk. "What for?"

Zekk eyed him quizzically. "What do you mean 'what for'?We were worried after you and Tenal Ka just took off like that.Jaina – "

"Where is Jaina?"

"She's still out looking for you with Anakin and Tahiri.I'll get her on the comm and tell her you're here –" 

"No, don't"

"She's worried about you," Zekk protested.

"I don't want to face her right now.That's why I came to you," he explained.

He looked like he needed to talk to someone badly, so Zekk asked, "do you wanna talk about what happened?"

Jacen snorted and sat down on the edge of Zekk's bed."Let's just say that her running out of the palace was the better part of my day,"

He couldn't even say _her_ name.

"That bad, huh?"Zekk could have kicked himself for his insensitivity to his friend's dilemma, but Jacen either didn't notice or didn't seem to care.

Jacen ran his fingers through his tangled hair."I ran after her 'til I found her in the Palace garden.She wouldn't even look at me at first.When she finally turned around her face was all red from crying.We argued for a bit and then she told me she loved me too but we couldn't be together because she was already bound to marriage with Zeille."

"I'm sorry,"was all Zekk could think of to say.

"Don't be.It's my fault.I don't know what I was thinking telling her I loved her in front of a room full of people in the middle of her wedding.I had no right.She's my best friend and I ruined what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life." 

"Jacen, you –"

"Look, Zekk, you don't have to try and make me feel better, cuz whatever you say isn't going to change anything,"he got up to leave but stopped when he reached the door handle.

"You can tell my sister to stop looking for me, "

"She's going to want to know what happened, and if you're okay,"

"You can tell her whatever you want.I just want to be left alone."He opened the door and hesitated before turning around."Do you have anything to drink?"

Jacen's question caught him completely off guard."What?"

"On the _Lightning Rod_, " Jacen pressed, "I know you probably have something stashed away there."

"Whoa Jacen, trust me, you don't want to do something like that – "

"Look, whether you help me or not, I'm going to find something," Jacen responded angrily and went to leave.

Zekk made a move to stop him, but Jacen pushed him out of the way.Clearly he was ready to use force if Zekk tried to get him to stay, so the only thing Zekk could do was let him go.

"Getting drunk isn't going to change anything, Jace.Don't go doing something stupid that you're gonna regret."Zekk called after him

"My whole life has been about regrets and stupid mistakes, so one more won't make a difference," he replied and then walked away.

Zekk wanted to go after him.With the frame of mind Jacen was in, it was very likely he wouldn't think before acting.He decided to call Jaina.She answered right away and Zekk quickly explained what had happened and how Jacen had run off.He told her to stay put and he would come find her, then they would go chasing after her brother.Again.

"Why didn't you try and stop him?" asked Jaina as her and Zekk made their way through the crowded Hapan city.

"_I_ did try," Zekk answered, "but Jacen wasn't about to stay anywhere he didn't want to be.

Jaina had sent Anakin and Tahiri back to the Palace, just in case Jacen decided to go back there, which seemed very unlikely with the state of mind he was in right now.

"I just hope we find my brother before he does something stupid,"

Zekk stopped dead in his tracks, a guilty look on his face.

Jaina eyed him suspiciously. "What is it Zekk? What aren't you telling me?"

"He asked me if I had anything to drink,"

Jaina gave him a confused look.

"He wanted to know if I had any liquor onboard the _Lightning Rod_," he clarified for her.

Jaina's eyes grew wide with concern."Why would he want to know that?Jacen doesn't drink," she said more to herself than to Zekk.

"I think he had plans on drowning his sorrows at the bottom of a bottle,"

"Well, you told him you didn't, right?"

"Of course I did…but I think he could tell I was lying,"

Jaina raised an eyebrow at this.

Zekk spread his arms in a defensive gesture."It's only there for emergencies,"

Jaina was too worried about her brother to inquire as to what kind or an 'emergency' Zekk needed those items onboard his ship for.

A terrible thought occurred to her. "Does Jacen know the access code to your ship?"

"Yeah, he does.You all do…" he trailed off, realizing where Jaina was going with this.

Jaina bit her lower lip."We better get to your ship,"

"I'm right behind you,"

The two of them took off at breakneck speed towards the docking bay where the _Lighting Rod_ was birthed.

When they arrived, the _Lightning Rod_ was still in the same condition as when they had last left her.There didn't seem to be anyone in sight.However, a closer inspection revealed the _Rod's _boarding ramp was down.Someone was inside.

As they approached the ship, the occupant of it became clearer.The force signature seemed to be distorted for some reason, but Jaina would be able to detect that presence anywhere.

She slowly made her way up the boarding ramp and into the ship, with Zekk right behind her.Once inside, Jaina let her vision adjust to the dim lighting of the ship.She proceeded carefully down the narrow corridor, which led to the lounge area.She could see a light coming from there.When she finally reached it, she looked up to see her brother sprawled lazily on a beat up repulsor couch, clutching a half-empty bottle in his left hand.Just by looking at him, Jaina could tell he was drunk.

"Well, what brings my darling sister and her boyfriend all the way down here?" Jacen asked before taking another swing from his bottle,"

"We were looking for you," Jaina replied.

"Well, you found me, so now you can go," he said in a slurred voice.

"You're drunk," she said taking a step towards him.Zekk hung back in the doorway, knowing Jaina wanted to handle this on her own.

"Am I really?" said Jacen in a mock serious voice before he burst out laughing.

"Jacen, this isn't funny.What if mom and dad had been the ones to find you?What if Tenal Ka had?"The last part had been a mistake to say.

"She doesn't care," he spat, "and I don't care that she doesn't care,"

"I'm sorry about what happened," Jaina said in a sympathetic voice, "but she really does care about you and you know it."

"That's a load of bantha dung.All she cares about is herself," he slurred and then laughed bitterly. "Then there's Danni.I sure screwed that up.She'll probably never speak to me again, not that I blame her."

Jaina suppressed a sigh.This wasn't going well at all.She truly felt sorry for her brother and hated seeing him in this much pain, but he was going to be nursing a lot more than a broken heart if her and Zekk didn't get him sobered up before their parents found him.

"Jacen, we need to get you out of here and back to your room before mom and dad see you like this," Jaina explained.

"I don't care if they see me," he said and got up to stand, but lost his balance.Only Jaina's lightning fast reflexes allowed her to make it to her sibling's side and steady him before he fell.Jacen maneuvered out of his sister's grasp and staggered away from her.

"It doesn't matter," he said out loud.

"What doesn't matter?" Jaina asked him.

"Nothing.Nothing matters anymore," he replied.

He sounded so empty it made Jaina's heart ache.She made a move to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but he pushed her away.

"Just get out of here, Jaya," he slurred, using his nickname for her when they had been little, "and leave me the hell alone," he snapped.

"She's just trying to help," Zekk said stepping in.He knew Jaina could take care of herself but he wasn't about to stand by and let Jacen push her around, no matter how drunk he was.

Jacen eyed him. "Yeah, well, I don't need her help or the help of ex-dark Jedi who thinks he's turned good,"

Zekk tensed beside Jaina, and she could sense his rising anger.Zekk's past was a very touchy subject since there was a lot of it he wasn't proud of.And turning to the dark side and becoming a dark Jedi was one of them.

"Zekk, don't.He's drunk.He doesn't know what he's saying," she said, placing a restraining hand on his arm.

"Come on Zekk," Jacen taunted, spreading his arms out wide, "take your best shot,"

"Jacen, stop it," demanded Jaina.

Jacen ignored her."Hey, maybe I wanna take a shot at the guy who's sleeping with my sister,"

That was the last straw.Jaina did not have time to react before Zekk had Jacen slammed up against the bulkhead of the ship.It took every ounce of Zekk's self control not to pound Jacen into tomorrow.Jaina was right.He didn't know what he was saying but that didn't make it any easy to handle.He had to take a deep breath and count to ten before he spoke again.

"Whether you like it or not, we're taking you back to the Palace.Even if we have to carry you there," Zekk said through clenched teeth.

Zekk let up on Jacen enough so he could squirm free.But Jacen lost his balance in the process and this time it was Zekk there to catch him, and Jacen wasn't in any condition to put up much of a fight as Zekk and Jaina half carried, half dragged him off the ship.

"If we're lucky, we can get him back to his room without anyone seeing us," 

Zekk shifted Jacen's weight on his shoulder, but before he could say anything, Jacen responded to his sister's comment by saying, "I already told you guys I don't give a damn who sees me," he struggled to push his sister and Zekk away, "I just want to be left alone, can't you understand that?"He pleaded with his twin.

"I understand you want to be left alone, but being alone is what got you into this mess in the first place,"

"Nobody asked for your help.I can take care of myself," he told them, pointing at himself square in the chest.

Jaina begged to differ.Jacen couldn't even stand up straight, let alone walk straight.He was definitely in no condition to find his own way back to the Palace.

"Jace, you're in no condition to walk anywhere by yourself – " Jaina stopped talking when she realized her brother was no longer listening to her, not like he had been listening to her in the first place.Something else seemed to have caught his attention.Both Jaina and Zekk looked up to see Tenal Ka standing a few paces away from them.She was no longer wearing her wedding dress, but was back in her familiar lizard-hide armor.Her hair was still in the same style as it had been for her wedding, though it was falling apart, and she had taken out the glowing jewels that had been in her hair.

Jaina had no idea how long Tenal Ka had been standing there, but judging from the look on her friend's face she had been standing there for sometime before anybody had noticed her.

Jaina hadn't seen her friend since that morning, and she didn't look much better than when she had run out of the palace.

"We're just trying to get him back to the palace," was all Jaina could think of to tell her.

"I need to talk to him," Tenal Ka told her.

Jaina bit her lower lip.With the state Jacen was in, he was liable to say things he would regret later on."Tenal Ka, I don't know if that's such a good idea,"

"Jaina's right, Jacen doesn't know what he's saying.You're just going to get yourself hurt," said Zekk, stepping in.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have to do this," she told them.

"If you say so," said Zekk, as Jaina and him stood aside and watched her approach Jacen.

Tenal Ka had no idea what she should say to him.Actually, she wanted to yell at him for doing something so stupid.The Jacen she knew – and _loved_ – would never have sunk so low as to getting drunk to solve his problems.But she also knew the last thing she wanted to do right now was upset him more by telling him off.So all she said was, "why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?"He said, unsteady on his feet.Glaring at her, he said, "I did this because of you,"

"Jacen – "

"No, don't try and get out of this like you've been able to get out of everything else between us.This is _your_ fault," he accused her. 

"I never wanted to hurt you, Jacen.I never meant for any of this to happen," she said, trying to reason with him.

"Well it did, _Princess_," he was yelling at her now, and Tenal Ka wondered if maybe her friends had been right.

At that point, he leaned in so close to her face that she nearly recoiled from the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. "But you don't have to worry about me anymore.Now you can go back to taking care of yourself.You know, I hope Zeille's not as big of a fool as I was for getting sucked into believing you really cared about me.Cuz you're too cold and unfeeling to really care about anyone but yourself."

That was when she hit him.She didn't know what came over her, but before she knew it her fist came into contact with his face, hitting him square in the jaw.He stumbled backwards at the force of the blow, holding onto the spot on his face where she had just hit him.

She immediately regretted what she had done.She stood there, unmoving, stunned at her actions.

Jacen was just as surprised as her.The left side of his face was alive with pain, and he wondered briefly if she had hit him hard enough to break his jaw.He found it hard to focus, and his vision became fuzzy.The world was spinning around him now, and he found it hard to stay on his feet.The last thing he remembered before passing out was a pair of strong arms reaching out to catch him… and then oblivion.


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

CHAPTER NINE

It was late the next morning when Jaina went down to the dining area for breakfast.She had spent a restless night tossing and turning, unable to get the image of her hurting, drunk brother out of her head.

She was surprised to see Tenal Ka sitting at the table eating breakfast by herself this late in the morning.Tenal Ka was almost always the first one up.She would do her usual ten-kilometer run, take a shower and then still manage to be the first one seated at breakfast.Jaina's guess was the warrior girl had had as much of a fitful sleep as she had.

Jaina crossed the room, making her way to where her friend was seated, stopping only long enough to grab a cup of steaming caf off a nearby table before sitting down across from Tenal Ka.

"Morning," Jaina said, before taking a sip from her mug.

Tenal Ka looked up from her plate of uneaten food that she had been pushing around, and gave her friend a nod to acknowledge she had heard her but said nothing. 

"I'm guessing you slept about as good as I did," Jaina said to her.

It had been impossible for her to get Jacen out of her head even for a second last night, but all she said was, "this is a fact," in a flat tone. 

"You know he didn't mean anything he said," Jaina said, trying to comfort her.

"He had a right to be angry with me," she wouldn't come out and say it but a part of her felt responsible for what had happened with Jacen.She had hurt him deeply.

Jaina could sense her friend's self reproach."It wasn't your fault he got drunk.He made that choice on his own."

"I hit him,"

"And Jacen deserved it," said Jaina, defending her friend's actions, "he'll be the first one to tell you that." 

Tenal Ka looked down at her plate to try to hide the expression on her face."I never meant to hurt him, but he knew that there was no way I could get out of my marriage, even after…" she trailed off, and shook her head to clear it."Jaina, you must believe me that I would never hurt you brother on purpose."

"I know that.And I also know the only way to make things right between the two of you again is for you to march up to his room and tell him you want to be with him and not Zeille,"

The warrior girl shook her head."I cannot.Zeille and I are legally married now, even without the ceremony."

Jaina asked, "what does Zeille think about everything that's happened?"

Her friend shrugged."We did not speak much when I got home last night,"

"Did you sleep with him?"

Tenal Ka shot her a look."Jaina, Zeille and I are married now, and even though it is none of your business, no, Zeille and I did not sleep together.I…I couldn't," was all she could think of to say.

_Because you love my brother and would never do that to him_, thought Jaina, but before she could express her opinion, she felt a subtle shift in her friend's emotions as her gaze shifted to the doorway.Jaina turned in her seat to see who it was, and was surprised to see her brother standing just inside the dining area, clutching a steaming mug with both hands.When he noticed both their gazes on him, the expression on his face quickly changed to one of guilt.Guilt because he was remembering everything that he'd said and done the night before.He turned away from them, ashamed.But before Jaina had a chance to call out to him, Jacen hurried out of the room.

_She shouldn't have been in there_, Jacen thought silently, _she should have been up hours ago_.Seeing Tenal Ka today was one of the last things Jacen wanted.How was he supposed to _try_ to get over her if he kept seeing her wherever he went?He hadn't planned on running into his sister either, at least Zekk wasn't there.That would have been too much having the three of them after what he had said to them last night.

It all came back to him like a bantha punching him in his gut.Those horrible things he had said to Zekk and his sister.Zekk should have pounded him into the wall of his ship for what he had said.Drunk or not, Jacen had been out of line.His sister was probably furious with him too.He couldn't blame either one of them if they never wanted to speak to him again.

Then there was what happened with Tenal Ka.Jacen squeezed his eyes his shut, wishing he could take back everything he had said to her last night.If their friendship hadn't been over before that, it was most certainly over now.How could she ever forgive him after those awful things he had said to her?He felt the swollen spot on his jaw where she had hit him.There was already a large blue and purplish bruise there.He was lucky she hadn't broken it.She had been just as stunned as him when she had done it.He remembered the hurt look in her eyes after telling her she was too cold to care about anyone.How could he have said that to her when he knew it couldn't be farther from the truth?

He was so wrapped up in his own guilt, that when he turned a corner he bumped straight into Danni, spilling his cup of caf down his shirt.Though, dirty clothes were the least of his worries at the moment.

He searched for the right words to say.The words that would make everything okay between them again.He couldn't find any, and was thankful when Danni broke the silence first.

"What happened to your face?"She asked, trying not to sound too concerned after everything that had happened.

He tried to smile, but it hurt too much."I had a little accident with someone's fist," he explained.He figured Danni thought it was Zeille who had delivered the blow.Jacen wished Zeille had been the one to hit him.It probably would have hurt less.

"I'm sorry," he told her at last.He seemed to be saying those words a lot lately.

Danni just stood there, staring at him long and hard before finally saying, "I'm sorry too."

Jacen quickly shook his head, adding to his already increasing headache.Thankfully, he had been able to apply a Jedi healing technique to get rid of most of the lingering affects of his hangover.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said firmly, "I was the one who hurt you,"

"Can I be honest with you?" Danni asked, finding a nearby repulsor bench to sit on.

Jacen followed her."Of course,"

"I knew that what happened yesterday was going to happen a long time ago," she said simply.

"What?"

She turned to face him with sad eyes."Jacen, I was so grateful to you – and I still am – for rescuing me from the Vong.But I figured any relationship, aside from friendship, would be impossible given our age differences, even after I knew how you felt about me.When things finally started to happen, I met Tenal Ka for the first time.You two were so perfect for each other, yet you both failed to see it.I finally decided I could settle for being second best."

"Danni, you weren't second best," he tried unsuccessfully to convince her.

"It's okay, Jacen,"

Was she right?As much as he hated to admit that he had been that shallow, Danni was right.In convincing himself that Tenal Ka would never return anything but platonic feelings for him, he had in fact settled for Danni.Someone who he cared deeply for and shared similar feelings for him.

"We never really said how we felt," Danni went on, "I guess because deep down we both knew the truth."She took a deep breath."I just want you to know that I don't hate you,"

"You should," Jacen replied, "after how I hurt you,"

"You did hurt me, but I can't hate you just because it's not me that you're in love with," she got up from the bench."I'm catching a shuttle back to Courscant in a few hours," she explained.

Jacen looked up at her, "You don't have to go,"

This time Danni was the one to shake her head."Yes I do. I can't stay here anymore.Good-bye Jacen," and then she was gone, leaving Jacen alone, once again.

It wasn't until late in the evening on her second full day of marriage, that Tenal Ka was able to return to her new apartment in the palace that she shared with Zeille.She had spent the past two days meeting with well-wishers and other diplomats and dignitaries eager to greet the newly married Princess of Hapes.Somehow, Zeille had managed to avoid all of this, saying he had business things that needed taking care of before they left on their honeymoon.

Honeymoon…

She sighed, and lazily flopped down on a nearby couch.

She had answered everyone's questions as politely as possible, even when they got a little too personal.The one question that seemed to play on everyone's mind was who was that young man that had disruptedthe wedding ceremony and what had happened afterwards.Their prying into her personal life made her sick, but years of living in the Hapan Court had taught her that diplomacy was the best way of dealing with any unsettling questions, so they would not get the satisfaction of seeing how upset their questions made you.

She got up and headed towards the refresher to take a shower.She was only halfway there before Zeille walked in the door.

"Tenal Ka, are you here?" He called out.

She walked back into the living area."What is it, Zeille?"

"We need to talk about something,"

Tenal Ka sighed impatiently."Can it not wait until later?"

"No, we need to talk about it now,"

"Well?"She inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"It concerns your current ship, the _Rock Dragon_,"

She gave him a puzzled look."What about it?"

Zeille hesitated, trying to find a response that would upset her the least, and that irritated her even more.

Finally he spoke, "I find it highly inappropriate and dangerous that a person of your high status go gallivanting around the galaxy in something that small and inadequately armed."

Tenal Ka's eyebrows rose further until they were practically jumping off her forehead."You want me to get rid of my ship?"

"Well, yes.I simply want you to find something more suitable for a princess to travel in.Perhaps a Hapan Battle Dragon," he suggested.

She was angry now.How dare he suggest that she simply 'give up' something that meant so much to her?The _Rock Dragon_ had been the ship her and her friends had taken on so many of their adventures.At times, it had become like a second home to her.It held too many fond memories for her to just give it up because Zeille told her to.

"No," she said quietly but firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I will not give up my ship just because it does not suit you."

"Look, I don't think you understand – "

"No, I do not think _you_ understand.That ship means a lot to me, and it is just that.My ship.How dare you tell me to get rid of it," she fumed.It seemed that these days she was having a harder time keeping her emotions in check.

Zeille glared at her."I think you're out of line, _princess_," he said, deliberately calling her by her title because he knew how much she hated it."Now that we're married, you'll do whatever I tell you to do,"

Tenal Ka moved so close to him that their bodies were mere centimeters apart.He was taller than her, so she looked up at him, furry evident in her eyes.

"If you think that for one second you can order me around, you are gravely mistaken,"

"Is that a threat?"

She glared daggers at him."It can be,"

Disgusted and outraged, Zeille walked away from her and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.


	10. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

CHAPTER TEN

He wasn't quite sure why he was there.He had picked up on her distress through the force and had felt inclined to come.They hadn't spoken in two days but Jacen was man enough to put aside his own personal feelings, for a while anyways.At least he thought he could and he hoped Tenal Ka could do the same.

When she opened the door, her face was full of surprise.She obviously had not been expecting him or she would have felt his presence through the force.

Jacen shuffled his feet nervously."I, uh, got a strong sensation through the force that something was wrong," he explained.

He half expected her to slam the door in his face, or to hit him again, but she did neither.Instead, Tenal Ka simply regarded him for a few seconds before answering him."Zeille and I had a misunderstanding,"

"Ah," It had obviously been a lot more than a 'misunderstanding' if Jacen was able to pick up on her emotions that strongly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"He asked her.

"No," she answered quickly.

He had been expecting this.She was obviously still pretty upset with him, and rightly so.It wasn't like he had a right to know what was bothering her.Jacen was not even sure if they were friends anymore.He prayed that they still were, hoping that in time she would be able to forgive him for everything he had said to her when he was drunk.He could not stand to lose her altogether, but if she wanted time and space to sort everything out, he would give it to her.He owed her that at the very least.

"I guess I'll just head back to my room now," he said, making a move to leave but Tenal Ka's voice stopped him.

"Jacen, you do not have to go,"

"Ok, I'll stay," he replied and then added, "if that's what you want,"

She nodded slowly."I do,"

Before Jacen knew it, he was following Tenal Ka into her apartment and taking a seat across from her on a repulsor couch.She sat down on a nearby chair in front of Jacen, seemingly afraid to get too close to him.

Jacen noticed Zeille was nowhere to be seen.He assumed he had taken off after their 'misunderstanding'.

This was Jacen's first time in Tenal Ka's new home.It had all the grandeur and taste that he'd expect from a princess' home. _Tenal Ka probably hates it_, thought Jacen, smiling inwardly.The furniture alone was almost certainly enough to by half the Imperial Palace back on Courscant.

He fidgeted in his seat."So, how have you been?"He asked, trying to make conversation.Anything was better than just the two of them sitting there in silence as if they were a couple of complete strangers.

She shrugged slightly."I have been busy with the usual Hapan nonsense," she began, "squabbling diplomats and officials hoping to improve their status by constantly congratulating me on my new marriage," she went silent after that last part, realizing that marriage was the last thing either one of them wanted to talk about. 

Jacen cleared his throat."I'm sorry for everything I said to you.I was drunk, but that was no excuse for the way I treated you.I deserved to be hit,"

Tenal Ka looked at his face, resisting the urge to stroke the part of his jaw where she had hit him."Does it hurt?"

"Naw, not really," when it looked like she didn't believe him, he added, "it looks worse than it really is."

"I am glad I did not cause you any permanent damage," 

"So am I," then he continued in a serious voice, saying, "I don't even know why you're talking to me,"

"Because we are friends," she made it sound like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"You still want to be friends after everything I've done to you?"

"No matter what you say or do Jacen, you will always be my best friend.Nothing will ever change that," she said softly but with conviction."

"Then why won't you even look at me?"

"I thought you would hate me after…after what happened between us," she said looking at him for the first time since he had walked in the apartment.

Jacen quickly shook his head."I could never hate you,"

A small smile crept onto her lips."I am glad we are still friends,"

"Me too," relief washed over Jacen.He had been so worried that he had lost his best friend for good but it had turned out she had been just as worried about the same thing.As much as it pained him, he could handle just being friends with her.They had always been close, and like Tenal Ka had said, nothing would ever change that.

He realized at that moment that he had been staring at her.He quickly turned away, embarrassed.Then he stood up."I should probably go.It's getting late," he wanted to get out of there before he did something stupid.He had already done enough stupid things on this trip.

Tenal Ka stood up at the same time and was facing him.

She was so beautiful, just standing there facing him.All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her.

_Whoa, Jacen_, he scolded himself, _she's married, remember?_

As much as he tried to stop the feelings growing inside of him, he couldn't.They just stood there, staring at each other.Tenal Ka eventually turned away, but Jacen placed a gentle hand on her cheek forcing her to look at him.He leaned forward, their lips slowly inching closer and closer, until that moment when they finally touched.Tentative at first because Jacen was unsure of how she would respond.He expected her to pull away, but was happy when she didn't.The kiss become more passionate as Tenal Ka pressed her lips against his and ran her hands through this thick hair.

Jacen pulled away from her, aware of what was going to happen if they didn't stop.Heleaned his forward against hers."Tenal Ka, we can't," he breathed.

She kissed him again."Yes, we can,"

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him.He started kissing her lips and then moved his head down so he was kissing her neck.Tenal Ka ran her hands along his back and began taking his shirt off.She lifted it over his head and started kissing his chest.

Jacen ran his hands through her red gold braids and whispered softly to her, his breath tickling her ear, "I love you,"

She smiled up at him and Jacen could not remember seeing a more beautiful sight, "I love you too," she kissed him again, their bodies pressed tightly together.Jacen lifted her into his arms then, something he had wanted to do a million times before, and continued kissing her with years of pent up passion as he carried her into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN

CHAPTER ELEVEN

There was a stirring beside Jacen as he slowly made his way back consciousness.He rolled over and put his arms around the figure in the bed with him.

"Good morning," he breathed.

"I would say it is 'good afternoon,'" Tenal Ka replied, turning over to face him.

"Afternoon?"His mind panicked.Jaina would probably be looking for him.Then he relaxed.This would be the last place Jaina or anyone else would think to look for him.

"So, am I correct in assuming that we missed breakfast?"He said with a Solo lopsided grin on his face.

"I think you are correct, Jacen my love," she said with a smile on her face.

He could get use to being called that _and_ to Tenal Ka's smiling.

She noticed he was staring at her."What is it?"

"I was just thinking what a beautiful smile you have.You should use it more often," he remarked.

Then Jacen nearly fell out of the bed in shock when he saw her begin to blush."Tenal Ka, smiling and blushing in the same day.I don't know what to do," he said, feigning a shocked voice, "I don't know if I could handle anymore surprises today."

Tenal Ka laid her head down on his bare chest, where she could feel his heart beating."I have a confession I must make,"

Jacen didn't know what to expect at this, but it most certainly was not what he got.

She spoke so softly he had to strain to hear her, even with his force sensitive hearing.

"I have always found your jokes… amusing," she had promised herself that she would never tell him because she knew he would never let her forget it.But now, after everything they had shared, she felt inclined to share this little secret of hers with him.She peered up at him, and could see him unsuccessfully trying to keep the amused expression off his face.Finally, he couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing, while Tenal Ka patiently waited for him to finish.

When he did, the first words out of his mouth were, "ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Tenal Ka?"

"I am the real Tenal Ka," she said in all seriousness.

"I think you're going to have to prove that," he said with a mischievous grin on his face,and leaned forward to kiss her.

They kissed, and when they finally parted, Jacen propped himself up on one elbow, so he was facing her and asked, "so, how come you never laughed at my jokes then?"

"Because if you knew that I enjoyed them, as strange as they usually were, you would have never let me live it down," she replied.

"Well, I guess I should start telling jokes again – " he began.

"No, Jacen, please do not.If you tell anyone that I enjoy your jokes, I will – I will be most embarrassed," 

"I can handle keeping this secret just between us, unless – "

"No 'unless'," said Tenal Ka, and she kissed him to try and shut him up.

"Unless," Jacen finally managed to get out between kisses, "we get married, because if we do, it'll make a great wedding story to tell the guests,"

Tenal Ka stopped kissing him at that moment, and Jacen felt the sudden downturn in her emotions.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

She didn't speak for a few moments, so Jacen kept quiet and waited for her to explain what was bothering her.

"Jacen," she said at last, "what happened – what we did – there are extreme consequences for both of us if anyone finds out," she said in a serious tone.

"Hey," he said brushing his hand against her cheek, "no one's going to find out,"

Tenal Ka shook her head."Jacen, you don't understand – "

"I don't care what the consequences are.We're together now, that's all that matters," he said in a reassuring voice.

Tenal Ka didn't disagree.She just laid there, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

"Zeille wants me to get rid of the _Rock Dragon_," she told him.

"That's what you were upset about last night, wasn't it?"Jacen said, understanding at last what had been bothering her.

"Yes, and I told him I would not.Then we both got angry and he left."

"I'm glad you told him you wouldn't.I know how much that ship means to you," he said, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Tenal Ka turned over to look at the chrono on her nightstand and noticed the time."I have to go now," she saidclimbing out of bed, "if I do not show up for my scheduled meetings people will get suspicious and start looking for me,"

Jacen didn't say anything.He just lay there in her bed while she got dressed.Finally, he had to ask the question that had been on his mind since he had woke up. "Do you regret what happened last night?" He was almost afraid to hear her answer.Afraid that she might say it had all been a mistake.

She stopped adjusting her reptilian armor and looked at him.

"No," she responded instantly.She walked over to him and knelt beside the bed.She reached out for his hand and held it tight."I would never want to take back what we did."She gave him a kiss on the cheek that lingered for a few moments, and then she pulled away.She grabbed a data pad off her desk, then walked out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

It was amazing how in just a few days Jacen's life had completely changed for the better.Everything was perfect, and he hoped it stayed that way.Over the course of the last few days his relationship with Tenal Ka had blossomed into something he'd only dreamed of since the first day he'd met her.

He was walking through the Palace Garden now.The gardens had become their secret meeting place since it seemed that nobody else came here.

Tenal Ka had left him an urgent note, telling to meet her here this afternoon.

They both knew they had to be careful not to arouse any suspicion, so they had decided it best not to tell anyone what was going on between them.That way, their friends would not have to lie and cover for them.If they were not involved, then nothing would happen to them if Jacen and Tenal Ka got caught.Jacen knew how angry his sister would be when she found out he was keeping his and Tenal Ka's relationship from her, but it was for the best.Still, he found it extremely difficult to keep something like this a secret from her.Jacen had to do his best to act as if nothing had changed between him and Tenal Ka.That meant keeping to himself, being moody and doing anything else he could think of to keep her from finding out the truth.He hated deceiving her like this but it was the only way to protect her if someone were to find out about his and Tenal Ka's relationship.But that did not make him feel any less guilty about all this sneaking around.

His parents had left yesterday, and he had done his best not to give anything away.They had asked him what happened to his face, and he replied by telling them he had gotten what he deserved.They had regarded him curiously but did not ask any more questions.

They had asked him if he wanted to come home with them now, but he told them that he was okay, and would 'tough it out' until his friends were ready to leave.They had nodded in understanding, thinking their son still was not ready to give up on Tenal Ka._If they only knew_, Jacen thought silently to himself.

When he made his way through the maze of exotic flowers and bushes, he found Tenal Ka was already there waiting for him.By the look on her face and the way she was pacing, Jacen knew something was up.And that something was not good.

When she heard him approaching, she stopped her pacing but the troubled expression on her face remained.

It still took some getting use to for Jacen to see Tenal Ka so openly share what she was feeling with him.Normally, her expression would be a mask and it would take some deep probing on Jacen's part to get a clue as to what she was really feeling inside.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.No "hi" or " I missed you" because Jacen sensed things were too serious for that.

She hesitated and Jacen knew that was not a good sign.

He pulled her down beside him on a nearby stone bench, held her hand in his and sent waves of strength through the force at her, indicating whatever she was going to tell him, they would face it together.

Tenal Ka used the strength that Jacen was sending her to help her get out what she had to tell him."Zeille is making arrangements for us to go on our honeymoon in a few days,"

Jacen's eyes grew wide but he didn't speak.What was he supposed to say?Tenal Ka and Zeille were still married and there was no reason for Zeille not to want to take his bride off somewhere for a honeymoon.

"I have been able to stall him up until now," she went on, "telling him I had business to take care of in the Royal Court before we went anywhere.But he confronted my grandmother and told her I needed time away from all this politics and she agreed with him."She waited for Jacen to say something, anything, but he remained silent, pretending to be intrigued by some nearby brightly coloured flowering tree from Ithor.

She gave his hand a squeeze."Jacen, say something,"

"What do you want me to say?"As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized he had said them harsher than he had meant to."I'm sorry," he apologized, "but Zeille has every right to take you away from here.You two are still married after all.If you keep giving him excuses about why you can't go he's bound to get suspicious."

Tenal Ka could hear the jealousy evident in his voice, but he was right of course.Any more delay on her part was bound to make Zeille suspect that she had other reasons for now wanting to go away with him.But both her and Jacen were Jedi Knights, and Jedi were always resourceful, even when they had little resources to work with.

She stared at Jacen hard."We are Jedi Knights," she said with confidence, "we will find a way to get through this."

Zekk kicked absently at a stone as he walked along a narrow path leading away from the main hanger where the _Lightning Rod_ was birthed.Jaina and him had just finished recalibrating the navi-computer, when she crossed the wrong wire into the wrong port, which in turn caused the shields to short out and the newly repaired navi-computer to go all haywire.

They had spent all morning fixing the navigational controls, so Zekk had trouble keeping a lid on his temper when Jaina did that.Before he knew it, he was yelling at her, saying she never would have made that mistake if she had been paying attention to what she was doing.Come to think of it, Zekk couldn't ever remember Jaina making any stupid mistakes like that.She could fix the _Rod_ with a blast shield over her eyes and binders on her wrists.

Jaina had apologized, saying she had been distracted.Then Zekk, still angry about the damage to his ship, had said she shouldn't be working on his ship if she was going to be distracted.Then Jaina lost her temper and said maybe she didn't want to work on his hunk of scrap metal anyway, and stormed off.

She had purposely made the comment about his ship to get back at him for insulting her mechanic abilities, and it had worked too.

Zekk sighed.He hadn't meant to start a fight with her but they all seemed to be running on short fuses lately.He suspected the reason for Jaina's distraction had been Jacen.She felt so helpless, being unable to help make things right again betweenher brother and Tenal Ka.

Zekk knew he shouldn't have snapped at her, and he would apologize to her later, but right now he needed to clear his head.If he went to find Jaina now, chances were she'd chew him out some more for insulting her repair skills.It was better to wait awhile, then go apologize when they both had cooled off.

He had no specific destination in mind as he strolled along, but found his current path leading him towards the Palace Garden.It looked quiet and peaceful enough, just what Zekk needed right now.It sure was beautiful enough, filled with all the different types of plants native to about as many different worlds.Maybe he'd bring Jaina here later so they could talk.His thoughts were interrupted though, by the sounds of voices not too far off.

As he got closer, his force-attuned hearing helped him to identify the two speakers.But he found it almost impossible to believe that the two of them would be out here together, alone.As far as he and everyone else knew, Jacen was too ashamed of the things he had said to Tenal Ka, and was still angry with her for marrying Zeille, to even talk to her.Tenal Ka in turn, was angry with Jacen for ruining her wedding.But Zekk's ears did not deceive him as he wound another corner and could hear their conversation clearly now.

" – we will find a way to get through this," he heard Tenal Ka say.

Zekk realized instantly that the two of them were probably trying to patch things up.He didn't want to stand around and eavesdrop on his friends, so he turned to walk away, when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Tenal Ka, you and I both know that the only way out of this is to tell Zeille and everyone else the truth," said Jacen.

Zekk knew he should turn and go.This was a private conversation but his curiousity got the better of him.He stood at the edge of the bushes overlooking his friends and listened closely.

"Then maybe we should," Tenal Ka suggested.

Jacen shook his head emphatically."No way.There's no way I'm going to let Zeille use this to embarrass you and your family in front of the entire Hapan court.And you know he would.He'd do anything to increase his own power and status with your grandmother, without a single thought as to what would happen to you,"

It grew quiet then, so Zekk peered around the corner and was in time to see Tenal Ka lean her head on Jacen's shoulder as the two of them sat side by side on a bench.

"Jacen, we cannot go on like this forever," she said in a soft voice.

"I know," he replied with a sigh, "I hate all this sneaking around.And the worst part of it is having to lie to my sister.She thinks I'm depressed and angry and probably on the verge of doing something majorly stupid."

"I hate this situation as well," Tenal Ka agreed with him.

Zekk's confusion was growing by the second.Zeille using some deep dark secret to embarrass Tenal Ka and her family?Lying to Jaina?It couldn't be…could it?Fortunately for him, his confusion was about to come to an abrupt end.

He watched as Jacen stared hard into Tenal Ka's cool gray eyes.

"I don't know how much longer I can hide what's going on between us.I want to tell the whole galaxy and anyone else who will listen, how much I love you,"

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips.The two remained locked in each other's embrace, completely unaware of their unseen onlooker who stared at them in complete and utter shock.


	12. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

CHAPTER TWELVE

Dinner that evening in one of the Fountain Palace's private dining rooms was more quiet than usual, Jaina noticed.Jacen was his usual moody self, Anakin and Tahiri were having their own private conversation, and Zekk was busy shoveling food into his mouth as if it were his last meal.

They had made up a couple of hours ago, but something had seemed off with Zekk when he had come by to apologize.He had brushed her concern aside, saying he was just worried about the present state his ship was in.Whatever was bothering him, Jaina knew he would tell her when he was ready, so she had dropped the subject.

"So," she began in a conversational tone, "I guess we should head back to Yavin Four soon.Maybe even as early as tomorrow."

At the mention of leaving, Zekk choked on the food he had been chewing and started coughing, while Jacen lost his grip on his fork and dropped it on the floor.

Zekk took a long gulp of water from his glass."It just went down the wrong way," he explained.When Jaina and everyone else went back to their meal, Zekk shot Jacen a quick glance and could see him struggling to keep his expression neutral at the mention of leaving Hapes.

"Well, we won't be able to leave for a few days anyways," said Zekk, thinking quickly, "the navi-computer and the shields still need to be fixed," he caught Jaina's glare at the mention of her 'mistake' but it was the only excuse he could think of.He just hoped it had not bought him another round of a yelling match with her.

Fortunately for him, she responded by saying, "yeah I guess that may take a few days,"

Jacen spoke up from his spot at the table, "I need to go do something," and then he got up and left.

"Um, I think I left the landing lights on the _Lightning Rod_ on," Zekk said, and hurried out of the dining area after Jacen before anyone could say question him.

_Now Zekk's acting weird_, Jaina thought to herself._First, he lied about what was bothering him this afternoon and now he just ran out of there like a gundark with its ears on fire, with some lame excuse about his ship_.What was going on around here that she was being kept in the dark about?

"Jacen, wait up!" Zekk called after him, as Jacen rushed through the grand corridors of the Palace.

"Not now, Zekk,"

"I thought you would be grateful since I just bought you a few extra days with Tenal Ka back there,"

Jacen skidded to a halt. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two together today in the garden,"

Jacen faced him, running his fingers nervously through his thick brown hair.

"How much did you see?"

"Enough," Zekk answered.

Jacen looked around the open area they were in.Anyone could be just around the corner listening in.He waved a hand at Zekk."Follow me,"

Zekk did as he was told and followed Jacen into the turbolift and up to his room.As soon as they were inside Jacen's room with the door shut, Jacen spoke.

"No one was supposed to find out,"

"Well maybe you should've been more careful," chided Zekk.

"We were – "

"Making out in the open where anyone could see you is not being careful.Just be glad it was me that found you and not someone else," he pointed out," so, how long has this been going on for?"

"A few days now," Jacen answered truthfully.

Zekk opened his mouth to speak but Jacen beat him to it.

"We didn't want to lie to everyone but we both decided that it was better this way.If you guys didn't know anything then if we were to get caught, we wouldn't have to worry about all of you taking the blame for our mistake."

"Didn't you stop to think for a minute that maybe we'd have been willing to lie and cover for you?We're you friends after all,"

"It wasn't your decision to make," 

"The hell it wasn't," Zekk said in an angry voice, "Jaina and I watched you make a fool out of yourself when you got drunk over losing Tenal Ka.And today, your sister nearly blew up my ship she's so distracted from worrying about you, while this whole time you and Tenal Ka have been going off to your secret love nest to fool around.Do you think that's fair to her? Or to any of us?"

Jacen sighed.Zekk was laying the guilt trip on him, and he was laying it on good.

"Look, I know it's not fair but the fewer the people that know the better," Jacen explained, "and that's why I have to ask you not to say anything to anyone, especially not to Jaina,"

"How do you expect me to keep this from her?She already suspects something's up, I'm sure of it,"

"Please Zekk," Jacen pleaded, "I'm asking you as a friend to promise me you won't say anything.I don't want my sister or anyone else involved in this."

Zekk heaved a sigh and caved in."Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut, just don't ask me to lie for you to Jaina more than I already am, because I won't do it,"

Jacen nodded."Thank you, Zekk,"

"Thank me by bringing your relationship with Tenal Ka out into the open before someone gets hurt,"

That night, Jacen lay awake in his bed thinking about everything that had happened that day, when there was a knock at his door.He checked his chronometer, knowing it was late, but also knowing exactly who would be at his door at this hour.

He opened his door to reveal Tenal Ka standing there, and he quickly ushered her inside, checking up and down the hall to see if anyone had seen her.After Zekk's accidentally stumbling upon them, he was not taking any chances.Zekk was right, they had been careless and it was exactly that kind of carelessness that would get them into trouble.

"Did anyone see you come here?" He asked, as soon as she was inside.

She gave him a curious look."Of course not.I made sure that I was not being followed,"

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes," she replied, "Jacen, what is it?You are acting paranoid."

"It's nothing really," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "it's just…"

"Just what?" she inquired, concerned.

"Zekk saw us in the garden today," he saw her expression rapidly change to one of worry, so he quickly continued, "but he hasn't said anything to anyone and he told me he wouldn't,"

"It was my fault.I was careless," she said taking the blame.

"We were _both_ careless," he said placing both his hands on her shoulders."Jaina wanted to leave tomorrow, but Zekk said there's some repairs that need to be done on the _Lightning Rod_.That bought us a few days," 

"We cannot ask Zekk to keep our secret forever,"

"I know.It's just until we figure out what to do.We can trust him.He's not going to say anything."

"I do not doubt friend Zekk's trust," she said evenly, "however, Jaina is going to be angry when she finds out that not only us but Zekk was lying to her as well,"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said, hoping that his sister wouldn't stay mad at them forever when she found out the truth."Did you talk to Zeille?"

"He wants to leave the day after tomorrow,"

Jacen sank down into a couch."That doesn't give us much time,"

"Then we will just have to make the most of our time together, until we can come up with a better plan," she said, coming to sit down beside him.

"I think I like that idea," he said, a lopsided smirk appearing on his handsome face as he leaned down to kiss her.He couldn't help but feel though, as he held Tenal Ka in his arms, that from this point on things were going to get worse, not better. 

Less than thirty meters away and two floors above the hiding couple, housed the reason for Jacen's fears.

Inside a room that seemed like an ordinary room that any guest at the Fountain Palace would stay in, sat a man in his mid-thirties watching a tiny computer screen.He had been given strict orders to monitor this individual at all times.The job was simple enough, given his previous experiences as a spy for the esteemed Ta'a Chume.But this time he wasn't working for her.He was working for her grandson-in-law.

Lord Zeille had come to him yesterday with his suspicions regarding his wife's recent odd behaviour.Leaving their apartment at all hours of the night and not returning until dawn, and then spending the rest of the day avoiding.

The spy had given Zeille a small virtually untraceable locator device to place on the Princess' clothing.Because of its clear colour, it would be almost impossible to find, even if one knew what to look for.And he could almost guarantee that the Princess had no idea of her husband's suspicions.She had no idea she was giving the hired spy all the proof he needed to confirm those suspicions.

It was at least the second night in a row Princess Tenal Ka had left her apartment and headed to the room that was currently occupied by Jacen Solo, son of the former Chief of State Leia Organa Solo.

The hired spy had also been lurking on the grounds of the Palace Garden, which the Princess had all of the sudden taken a great interest in.It was there, right in the open that he had seen her kissing the Solo boy.

He laughed quietly to himself.The two of them were making his job unimaginably easy for him. _If they only knew_, he thought with a wicked grin.

He also remembered seeing someone else who had caught the princess and her companion together.From the information Zeille had given him, the teen's name was Zekk, a friend of the two lovebirds.He had taken care to ensure that Zekk had not seen him because that would have ruined everything right there.The young man seemed too distracted by Princess Tenal Ka and Jacen Solo's public display of affection to notice him anyways.It seemed that Lord Zeille was not the only one being lied to.

He went back to watching his screen with the flashing dot on it.He would wait only to see if the flashing dot would stay at its present location, and then go show his findings to Lord Zeille, along with the other information he had gathered over the past couple of days.

He had a feeling that his employer would be most impressed with his findings.But what he did with that information was his business.All the hired spy cared about was that he got paid for his services.And he deserved every credit of it.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Jacen was awakened not by the loud pounding at his door, but by the warnings his danger senses were giving off, telling him trouble was nearby.

Tenal Ka was already alert and awake beside him.She sensed it too.Something was definitely wrong.

He checked his wrist chronometer: 2:30am.

They had been watching an old holo made soon after his younger brother Anakin had been born, and had fallen asleep on the couch.To Jacen, sleep sounded a lot more favourable then answering the pounding at his door.

_To quote the famous words of my father_, Jacen thought silently, _I have a bad feeling about this_.

"Maybe if we don't answer it, they'll go away," Jacen said to her, only half kidding.

At that, the thumping at his door grew louder, and they could hear muffled angry voices coming from the other side of it.

"They will not go away," Tenal Ka said grimly, "because they know I am here."

She was right, of course, but that didn't stop Jacen from thinking that maybe there was still a way out of this mess they had gotten themselves into.

"I'm going to answer it.Stay here," Jacen told her.

Tenal Ka shook her head defiantly."I am going with you.We will face whatever it is together,"

Jacen knew there was no way in Hapes she was going to change her mind, and the banging at his door was not getting any quieter, so he simply nodded, and together they both went to answer what was waiting for them on the other side of that door.

Before Jacen even had the door opened all the way, five royal palace guards, with nutrient cages strapped to their backs pushed their way in.Before Jacen had a chance to ask what was going on, two guards slammed him up against the wall and placed stun cuff binders on his wrists.

A third guard standing nearby said, "Jacen Solo, you are under arrest for your adulterous crimes against the Royal Family of Hapes, and for conspiring with the Princess Tenal Ka Chume Ta' Djo."

"I order you to stop this at once," commanded Tenal Ka, stepping up to the guards.

"I'm afraid you have no authority to stop this, Princess Tenal Ka," came the icy voice of Zeille, walking into the room.

"What authority do you have to make these groundless accusations?Jacen Solo has done nothing wrong," Tenal Ka growled.

"Spare me your pathetic lies, Princess," Zeille sneered, "I know everything.Did you really think you had me played for a fool?I guess I may have given you that impression the way I pretended I didn't hear you sneaking out in the middle of the night.Or how nonchalantly I would accept the excuses you gave me about all the Hapan political business you needed to settle before we left on our honeymoon," he snorted loudly, "really, Tenal Ka, I had no idea Jedi could be so easily fooled,"

Tenal Ka's face was growing red with anger _and_ embarrassment at her underestimating Zeille.He had been the one playing _her_ all along, not the other way around.How could she have been so stupid?

Zeille flashed a wicked grin, enjoying every moment of exposing the two foolish Jedi.That's why he had insisted on coming along when the guards made the arrest.The look on Tenal Ka's face had been priceless, knowing that he had outsmarted her all along.Then there was the Solo boy, whom he took great pleasure in watching being harassed by the guards.Solo's resistance was pointless with the ysalamiri inside the nutrient cages that Zeille had insisted each guard carry.His force powers would be of no help to him now.

All Tenal Ka could do was stand by and watch helplessly.If there were two or even three guards, she could take them easily.But not five, plus Zeille and the ysalamiri, which created a force bubble preventing her from using her force powers.

Zeille noticed the way she sizing up the guards."Don't think about doing anything stupid, Princess," Zeille warned, "I have all the proof I need to show your grandmother right here,"

Tenal Ka eyed the miniature holo cam Zeille pulled out of his shirt pocket.It took all of her strength and training as a Jedi not to jump Zeille right there and show him what a real Dathomirian warrior fought like.

Meanwhile, Jacen struggled uselessly in the hold of the guards.They had him pinned face down on the ground, with the stun cuffs binding his hands behind his back.

His mind struggled to comprehend everything that was going on around him.Being placed under arrest seemed surreal to him.He had always known there were consequences for his actions but he had never imagined it would end up like this.

He looked on with disgust as Zeille took complete satisfaction in watching him suffer.

The moment the guards entered the room, Jacen had felt as if he had suddenly gone blind.He knew the ysalamiri must have been Zeille's idea so he would not cause any trouble.

"Get up," ordered one of the guards holding him.Jacen was hauled to his feet and shoved in front of Zeille.

"I hope you had your fun, Solo," Zeille spat, "because the fun ends here," he motioned to the guards and they pushed Jacen towards the door.

Jacen managed to maneuver enough in the guards grip to get one last look at Tenal Ka.Her expression was full of anger and shock, but not despair.She had that look of sheer determination in her eyes that Jacen had seen so many times before when she was faced with what seemed like a hopeless situation.

And that look was the last thing he saw before the guards dragged him away.

Zeille moved to the doorway where Tenal Ka stood watching the guards take Jacen away from her.

"I assure you he will receive the best treatment available in jail,"

Tenal sensed the falseness in his voice.She sucked in a quick breath."This is not over,"

"You're right.It's only the beginning," and with that he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut in her face.

Tenal Ka leaned back against the door and pounded a furious fist into her open palm.A lesser person would have given into despair at that moment, but not her.She was a proven Jedi Knight and Dathomirian warrior, and when faced with a challenge she met it head on.Besides, she would never give Zeille the satisfaction of thinking he had won.She silently promised herself she would find a way to get Jacen out of this mess they had gotten themselves into.No matter what the cost.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It was around 4:00 in the morning, when Jaina received the distressing call from Tenal Ka with the news that Jacen had been arrested.

She knew her brother was going through a hard time but she had not expected him to do something this drastic.Though by the tone of Tenal Ka's voice, Jaina sensed there was more going on than what her friend was telling her.Tenal Ka promised she would explain everything once Jaina got down to the city jail.Jaina had asked her why she couldn't just tell her over the comm, and Tenal Ka had responded by saying it was too complicated to explain unless they were face-to-face.

Jaina had quickly rounded up Anakin, Tahiri, and Zekk.They borrowed one of the Palace's many landspeeders and rode it to the city jail where Jacen was being held.

Tenal Ka was waiting just inside for them when they arrived, and the explanation she had in store for Jaina was anything but what she had expected.

They had thrown him in here almost two hours ago, and Jacen was still rubbing his wrists in effort to get back the circulation from when the stun cuffs had been placed on him.

_At least the ysalimiri are gone_, he thought with relief.

They probably figured a Jedi surrounded by a force field wasn't going to cause any trouble.

Still, he was a long way off from being in a good situation.No one had come in since they had brought him here, and he wondered if that had been Zeille's plan all along.Just dump him here and forget about him.The likeliness of that happening, though, was extremely small.He knew Tenal Ka would never let that happen.

Jacen heard the door to the cell area open and in walked one of the guards that had brought him here, followed by Tenal Ka… and Jaina.He knew by the look on his sister's face that Tenal Ka had told her everything.

They approached his cell while the guard who had escorted them in hung back a few feet, just in case anybody decided to cause any trouble.

Jacen spoke first."I wish you didn't have to see me like this," he said to the both of them, through the clear force field of his cell.

"I've seen you look worse," Jaina remarked.

Jacen cringed at hearing the anger in her voice, but he knew he deserved it.

Tenal Ka sensed the growing tension between the two siblings and said in a confident voice, "we will get you out of here," 

"It's not that not simple," Jacen said shaking his head, "Zeille's not just going to have a sudden change of heart and let me walk out of here.He can make these charges against me stick, can't he?"

Tenal Ka said nothing.They had both seen the holo cam in Zeille's hands, and she had a feeling that Zeille was showing his proof to her grandmother at this very moment.She closed her eyes briefly.It was only a matter of time before her parents found out.She could picture the look of disappointment on her mother and father's faces, but she shoved that image aside.At the moment, she had a more immediate problem to take care of.

"What will happen to Jacen if he's convicted?"Jaina asked her friend.

"He could face life imprisonment," she said in a low voice looking directly at Jacen.

Jacen felt his breath catch in his throat at the mention of that.He needed to sit down.A cot was the only thing in his cell, so he went over and sat down on it.

Jaina regarded her brother for a moment then turned back to Tenal Ka."What's going to happen to you?"

"Most likely, the public humiliation of myself and my family, and the possibility of losing my title as princess and heir to the throne," she answered coolly, but both Jacen and Jaina could sense she was anything but calm.

"They can't do that," Jacen protested.

"Ta'a Chume has the power to do whatever she deems necessary for the good of the Hapan people," Tenal Ka explained.

"But what about your father – " Jaina began.

"There is only so much he can do.My grandmother is still very influential in the Hapan Court."

It was at that moment when both Tenal Ka and Jacen fully comprehended the extent of the consequences that their actions had brought on.Their lives would never be the same again.

"Look, we're going to get you out of here," Jaina said to her brother, not accepting defeat, " we'll go straight to the Hapan Court if we have to."

"Jaina," Jacen began, knowing exactly what ideas were rolling around in his sister's head, "don't get yourself into trouble because of the mistakes Tenal Ka and I have made,"

"You're right.This mess is both of your faults.If you had just been honest about how you really felt about each other from the beginning none of this would have happened.Instead, you both pretended that those feelings didn't exist.Everybody else knew you two were meant to be together, but you two had to find that out for yourselves, no one else could do it for you."

"Friend Jaina, I am sorry that we lied to you," Tenal Ka said ashamed.

"We just didn't want you to get involved," Jacen added.

"Newsflash Jacen, I _am_ involved,"

"Jaina, I know you're angry – "

"You bet I'm angry. Two of the people I'm closest to in this galaxy have been lying to my face for days now.Did you think I wouldn't have approved?I've been praying you guys would get together since the first day I saw you two lay eyes on each other."

Jacen and Tenal Ka could do nothing but stand there and let Jaina vent her anger.She had every reason to be upset with them, and Jacen hadn't thought anything could be worse than the possibility of facing a life sentence in prison, until he had heard the hurt in his sister's voice.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry Jaina.I really am," he apologized, "we thought we were protecting you,"

Jaina's eyes widened as a sudden realization struck her."Zekk knows too, doesn't he?That's why he's been acting so strange."

"We didn't tell him.He found out by accident," Jacen said in his friend's defense.

"And he didn't tell me?"

"Because I asked him not to.I told you, we didn't want you involved in this whole mess," it had seemed like a good enough reason at the time, but now Jacen realized how lame it sounded.Jaina was involved now anyway, and felt betrayed because of how they had deceived her.

"Do not be mad at Zekk.This is not his fault," Tenal Ka said to her.

"So, was I the last to know?"She felt so stupid for not having figured it out on her own.

"No, Anakin and Tahiri didn't know either," Jacen replied, but he knew that did little to comfort her.

At that point the guard that had been watching them, growled, "your time is up," to Tenal Ka and Jaina.

"We will be back," Tenal Ka promised him, stepping as close to the force field as she dared.

He just nodded, wishing he could just touch her for a brief moment.

"Don't worry, me and Anakin are already working on a plan to get you out of here," Jaina assured him, and this time when she spoke, there was no anger or bitterness in her voice, just genuine concern for her brother.

"Be careful," he cautioned her.

"Hey," Jaina said with a Solo grin on her face, "aren't I always?"

The guard came over then and ushered them back out into the waiting area.

The visit from his sister and Tenal Ka had left Jacen with a renewed sense of hope that maybe things would turn out all right after all.

"I found it," Anakin Solo announced, picking up the delicate, almost crystal clear tracking device from Tenal Ka's lizard hide armor.

"So that's how Zeille was able to trace her," said Jaina.

Anakin nodded."I've heard of near undetectable tracking devices, but never anything this sophisticated," he remarked.

It had taken him nearly two hours of scanning and rescanning to locate it, relying heavily on his force senses to help him find it.To an untrained eye, the person would have never noticed the device, but solving puzzles was right up Anakin's alley.He had figured out that for Zeille to have known exactly where Tenal Ka was at all times, he would've had to have bugged her clothing.But it would've been too difficult to bug every piece of clothing she owned, so it made sense to place the locator on something she always used.

"I should not have been so naïve," Tenal Ka scolded herself."All along he suspected something and I believed his whole innocent act,"

"Some people are just born liars," said Jaina.

The room grew quiet because everyone present knew the remark had been directed at Zekk.

Jaina had been giving him the cold shoulder since she had come out from visiting Jacen.Zekk remembered placing his arm around Jaina's shoulders in an effort to comfort her, but she had shoved him away, accusing him of knowing what was going on between Jacen and Tenal Ka all along.He had tried to justify his not telling her by saying he had only recently found out and that he had given Jacen his word he wouldn't say anything.Jaina didn't listen to any of it, and was even more furious with him when he said he had done it to keep her from getting involved, and had stormed out of the jail

That quiet ride back to the Palace was the longest fifteen minutes of Zekk's life.

"I'm sure those tracking devices are pretty common on Hapes," said Tahiri, trying to diffuse some of the tension in the room.

Tenal Ka nodded."But Anakin is right, I have never seen a model like this one before either."

"Zeille must've paid quite a few credits for it," Zekk commented.

"Did you talk to your parents?"Jaina asked.

"I did," Tenal Ka had walked into Anakin's room only moments before his discovery.She had spent the past few hours with her parents explaining everything.Their initial reactions had not been as upsetting as Tenal Ka had feared.She could tell they were disappointed in the dishonest manner Jacen and her had gone about their relationship.But she also felt a sense of approval radiating from them in that she had chosen Jacen over Zeille.Her mother had commented she had never liked Zeille in the first place, and her father had said he would try his best to keep Jacen out of prison, but they both knew Ta'a Chume would fight him on it.Both her parents would also do their best to make sure their daughter wasn't brought before the Hapan Court and removed of her title.

Tenal Ka could care less about the title, but if it was taken from her she would no longer be able to rule the Hapes Cluster one day. It would then likely fall to one of her grandmother's scheming spies.If that happened, the entire Hapes Cluster would be doomed.

"Well, what happened?" Jaina prompted her when she did not continue.

"They said they will try and do whatever they can to help us,"

"That's it?They weren't angry with you or anything?"Tahiri said incredulously.

"They were not exactly pleased," she admitted, "but I got the impression that they approved of my relationship with Jacen.They just wished I had not returned home and got married so hastily."

"Wow," Anakin remarked, "I hope our parents take the news about Jacen being in jail and everything else that well."

"What if your parents can't get Jacen out of jail?Zeille has proof of the two of you having an affair," said Jaina.

"Then I will get him out of there myself," stated Tenal Ka.

"No, w_e_ will get him out of there,"

"I stand corrected, friend Jaina,"

Jaina was shocked to see Tenal Ka give her a small smile._Jacen must be rubbing off on her_, she thought with a smile of her own.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?Anakin, can you pull up a map of the jail Jacen's in?"Said Jaina.

"We should make sure we know the entire layout, as well as where each guard is stationed," Tenal Ka advised.

Anakin called up the layout of the jail on his holo projector, along with a map of the sewer system beneath it.

"Good thinking, Anakin," Jaina praised her brother, "if we come in from the sewer we have a better chance of getting inside unseen."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Zekk said in a low voice beside her.

"Have you got a better one?" She shot at him.

"No, but what happens if you get caught?"

"We won't get caught,"

"How can you be so sure?You've only been in the place once,"

"Look," she said in an annoyed tone, "this is only a backup plan just in case Tenal Ka's parents can't get Jacen out of there.If you're afraid of getting caught, then don't come."

"I never said I was scared,"

Jaina ignored him and went back to studying the map up on the holo projector.

Zekk let out a frustrated sigh."I'm gonna get some air," then walked out of the room.

"Jaina, my friend," Tenal Ka said to her after Zekk had left, "you should not be so hard on Zekk.He did not wish to lie to you."

"Well, right now helping my brother is more important than Zekk's hurt feeling," she replied without looking up from the display.

After a few moments of intense concentration, Jaina got up from the floor and grabbed her jacket.

"I need to get a few things from the _Lightning Rod_," she told them and then left.

Anakin quirked an eyebrow up at Tenal Ka."She isn't going to the ship for her tools, is she?"

"No, she has something more important she needs to take care of," Tenal Ka replied.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Tenal Ka regarded the holoscreen in front of her, hanging on to every last word being said by the person on the other end of the communication.At the same time struggling to keep any hint of emotion from showing up in her expression.

"I am sorry, my daughter that there is nothing more your father or I can do.Ta'a Chume is invoking the ancient Hapan marriage tradition laws to keep the court on her side.She is having Jacen moved to a higher security facility," Teneniel Djo sadly explained to Tenal Ka."His parents have been contacted and are enroute to Hapes as we speak.I am afraid we have no choice but to wait until they get here before we act again."

Tenal Ka nodded solemnly."I understand, mother.Ambassador Organa Solo is a skilled diplomat.I am certain she will find a way to help her son," she said confidently, and then ended the transmission.

"My mother may be one of the best diplomats in the galaxy, but all her years of experience and negotiations aren't going to help her here.The New Republic has no jurisdiction in the Hapes Cluster, because Hapes isn't an official member of it."Jaina said with an exasperated sigh.

"Then I guess we're on our own," said Zekk.

"Zekk's right," Jaina began, "we can't wait for my mom to get here because we don't even know if she'll be able to do anything.We have to act now."

There was no argument from anyone in the room.They all knew there would not be a better time to rescue Jacen.If they waited too long, he would get moved, and their chances of getting him out would be much more difficult.It was time to put their plan into action.

"Well," Anakin chimed in, "what are we waiting for?" He said, stealing his sister's favourite expression.

It stunk down there.That was the only way for Jaina to describe the wreaking sewer that she and her friends were currently sloshing around in.If they had breather masks it wouldn't have been too bad, but they didn't have that luxury.Jaina was sure Tenal Ka could have swiped some for them, but that would have taken time and time was something they were almost out of.

"How much farther?"She asked turning to Anakin.

Anakin regarded the miniature computer device in his hand."About another 20 meters and we should reach the sewer grate that'll take us near where Jacen's cell is."

Jaina pulled her com link out from her pocket and spoke into it.

"Tenal Ka, are you ready?"

"I am, friend Jaina," came the warrior girl's instant reply.

"Good. Get ready to act in the next couple of minutes," Jaina told her.

"Understood, Tenal Ka out."

Jaina thumbed off her com link and put it back in her pocket.

Not long after, the group came upon the tunnel that would take them up into a designated storage area in the jail.

Using their lightsabers, they were able to cut through the metal grate blocking their entrance in a matter of seconds.With the aid of her glow rod, Jaina led the group into the tunnel.The farther they got, the more she could see the tunnel was becoming a tighter fit.She hoped her brother's calculations were right and that their current path would stay wide enough for a human being to pass through.

She felt the path sloping upwards and noticed the smell of the dingy sewers was getting fainter the farther they moved away from it, and was thankful for that.

Before long, the tunnel area became so low, that the group had no choice but to crawl the rest of the way on the smooth concrete surface.

After endless minutes of crawling in darkness, since it proved difficult to crawl with a glow rod in your mouth, Jaina could see a light getting brighter on the path in front of them.The light made her crawl faster, despite the persistent aching now present in her hands and knees.

Within moments, Jaina and the rest of the rescue party arrived at the origin of the light. 

The tunnel, just as Anakin had calculated, ended at the entrance to a storage room filled with all kinds of weaponry from blaster pistols to laser cannons.

Jaina's hand went to her lightsaber to cut the grate off, but Anakin's voice stopped her.

"Wait," he warned her, "it's probably wired into an alarm system.Let me do it."He crawled forward, and Jaina did her best to get out of his way in the cramped are so he could get to work.

Anakin closed his eyes and fell into the force.He reached out with his mind toward the grate in front of him.With a little probing on his part, he discovered the tiny sensor alarm that was built into it.As soon as it was touched it would send out a silent alarm to the rest of the building, and before long the room would be swarming with Hapan police.

"Can you deactivate it?" Tahiri's voice came quietly from behind him.

"I think so," he replied, "I just have to be careful I don't trip the alarm in the process,"

"Let's hope not, or this is going to be some short rescue," Zekk murmured.

Anakin ignored him and put everything else in his mind aside, completely focused on the task at hand.This job would require all of his concentration, there was no room for mistakes.His brother's freedom depended on it.He let his eyes fall shut and mentally pictured pulling apart the wires that would set off the alarm.When he felt confident that he would not trip the alarm, he used the force to disconnect the small blue and red wires connected to the alarm's sensor.There was a quiet _snap_ and the wires were cut.With the alarm no longer a problem, Anakin mentally pushed the grate off the hole.He jumped down in the open storage area, with the others right behind him.

"As the Princess of Hapes, I demand you allow me to speak with the prisoner," said Tenal Ka in her most authoritative voice.

The captain of the Hapan police force gave a sigh, the tenth one in the last five minutes.

"As I've already explained to you, your highness," he said as patiently as he could from where he sat behind his desk, "I have my orders not to allow anyone to see Jacen Solo before the transfer is complete."

Tenal Ka just gave him her iciest glare, as if to say how dare he refuse to follow _her _command.But it was all just for show.If she wanted to she could have pulled a force trick on him and made him take her to Jacen, but that was not part of the plan.She was supposed to keep him here for as long as possible to give her friends the time they needed to make their rescue.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but there's nothing I can do," he said in an unsympathetic tone," now if you don't mind my men and I need to get on with the transfer," he said rising up out of his seat.

"Who ordered the transfer?"She was desperate now and hoped the captain couldn't tell she was trying to stall him.

"You're not authorized to know that information," he responded.

Tenal Ka stared at him blankly.Not authorized? This had to be her grandmother's doing.This whole thing had her conspiratory touch all over it.

The captain didn't wait for Tenal Ka to respond.He signaled to the five guards that were nearby and stepped out from behind the desk.

Tenal Ka followed him and the guards down a long narrow corridor.She was relieved to notice they weren't heading in the direction of the cell area, but her relief soon vanished when she felt the force cease to exist around her.

The police captain opened a nearby storage door and went inside.He came out a minute later dragging three nutrient cages out with him.He strapped one to his back and handed the other two to two of the guards.

Now, trapped inside the ysalmiri's force bubble, Tenal Ka had no hope of using her force powers to stall the guards any longer.She didn't have any weapons either.She had been forced to give up her lightsaber to security when she had entered the building.She could only hope she had bought her friends enough time to free Jacen.

"You too might want to hurry it up," Zekk said impatiently, from his position near the cell entrance door, "Tenal Ka can't keep them occupied forever,"

"We're working on it," Jaina told him, as Anakin and her continued to slowly cut through the force field's control box.It was made of cortosis ore, a rare type of material that shuts down lightsabers when the blade touches it.It was a long and painstaking process to cut right through it.

Zekk and Tahiri were standing in attack positions near the entrance, ready for the first wave of guards to come through, if they didn't get Jacen out in time.

"Jaina, I want all of you guys to leave right now," came Jacen's voice from the other side of the force field.Jaina could hear the frustration evident in his voice.He feared for each one of his friend's safety, knowing it wouldn't be long before the guards tired with Tenal Ka's attempt at stalling them, and came in here.

"Look, we're not leaving here without you," the tone of his twin's voice indicated the argument was over.That was why she had not told him about her plan to break him out of there in the first place because she had known he would be against it.

"I think we're through," Anakin exclaimed.

Their lightsabers continued to chip away until they were through the last of the cortosis ore.The control box was revealed, and Anakin cut through the lock with his violet blade.The panel slid open, revealing hundreds of tiny, intertwined cables.Anakin didn't hesitate for a second.He made a small arch with his blade, and with one swift stroke, cut through each one of the wires.The control box began to smoke, and a moment later the force field surrounding Jacen's cell came down.

Jaina ran to her brother and gave him a fierce hug.She pulled away from him a few seconds later."Your stay in these wonderful accommodations is over.Now, let's hurry up and get out of here before this place becomes a permanent residence for all of us.

The words were barely out of her mouth when an alarm began blaring throughout the entire precinct.

A_nakin must've accidentally set off an alarm when he sliced through the cables_, Jaina thought to herself. 

"I think we're out of time," said Tahiri looking through the small glass slit in the door.Zekk rushed to her side in time to see at least a dozen well armed Hapan guards heading this way.Each of the guards had something strapped to their backs.Zekk strained to see what it was and soon recognized the rectangular shape of nutrient cages.They were already outnumbered, and with the ysalmiri's rendering their force powers useless their chances of escaping were gradually getting smaller.

Jaina could just make out the sound of the thundering footsteps of the guards through the deafening alarm.They needed to get out of there. _Now_.

"What are we waiting for?Let's get out of here," she yelled, so the others could hear her.

Zekk knew it was already too late for that.The guards were already pounding at the door trying to get it open.Zekk had used his lightsaber to melt the lock, but that would only hold them for a short time.It would only take the guards a minute or so before they used their blasters to knock the hinges off the door and charge into the room.

"Take Jacen and get him out of here.I'll cover you," Zekk said to them.

Jaina began to protest.

"I'll be right behind you," he assured her," now get out of here before they figure out we came in through the sewer.

Beside Zekk, Tahiri switched on her lightsaber."I'll stay with you,"

Zekk nodded his appreciation while Anakin and Jaina took off with Jacen down the hall, back towards the tunnel.

It would only be a matter of minutes, if that, before the guards came barging through the door.Zekk could already hear the door hinges beginning to give way.Zekk ran his hands through his hair, desperately trying to come up with a plan.They only needed to hold off the Hapan guards long enough to allow themselves to escape.Then it came to him, and he felt stupid for not having thought about it sooner.

"Tahiri, help me bring the ceiling down over her,"

The two of them began slicing away at the concrete ceiling.Dust and debris filled the air as large chunks of concrete began piling up on one another, but they didn't stop until the pile was as high as the ceiling had been.When that happened the guards broke through door and scrambled into the room.The one that appeared to be in charge began barking orders at his men to clear away the deliberate cave in of the ceiling.

Tahiri and Zekk stood safely on the other side of the collapsed rubble, and even though they couldn't hear what was being said on the side with the guards, they had a feeling they should get out of there before the guards blasted the rubble away.

Zekk wiped the sweat off his brow."We've done our job, now let's get the hell out of here,"

"Right," Tahiri agreed.

The two of them left the disaster area behind them and headed after their friends.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Somehow, Jaina didn't find the return trip through the sewer to be as disgusting and repulsiveas her first time through it.Maybe it was because she didn't have the luxury of taking her time navigating through the knee-deep sewage because of the possibility of an army of guards bearing down on them.

Jacen didn't have a weapon, so if it came down to a fight, they were definitely outnumbered.Jaina was never discouraged by odds.Both her family and herself had spent the majority of their lives defying the odds.

If she had memorized their route correctly, they only had about thirty to forty more yards to go before they would be out in the open.And if Tenal Ka had gotten out of the police station without too much trouble, she would be waiting for her friends at the entrance to the sewer.

A thought suddenly occurred to Jaina that she should have used the com link to tell Tenal Ka that they were on their way, so their friend would not be worried, or make an attempt at a rescue herself.She fumbled around in her jacket pockets for her comlink.When she finally found it, she let out a groan when she realized it had been turned off since the last time she spoke with Tenal Ka, because she hadn't wanted to take a chance of the comlink going off in the cell area where there might have been guards stationed.Tenal Ka could have been trying to warn them all this time that there were guards blocking their escape.

She switched on the comlink.There was a burst of static that echoed throughout the tunnel, and then, "-ina, are you there?"

Jaina brought the comlink up to her face, "I'm here.We ran into a little trouble, but we should be coming out to where you are shortly."

There was a pause."Is Jacen with you?"

Jaina let out a small smile, despite the seriousness of their situation."Yeah, he's right here sloshing around in the sewage with me."Even though she couldn't hear Tenal Ka give any verbal sign of relief, Jaina could feel through the force, her friend's worry for Jacen's safety decrease significantly.Jacen could feel it too.She could tell by the way his cheeks slightly reddened at Tenal Ka's concern for him.

"Is everything still going according to plan?"Jaina asked hopefully.

"Yes," Tenal Ka answered, back to the business at hand, "I had no trouble getting to it,"

Jacen frowned at his siblings."Do I want to know what the rest of this escape plan involves?"

"No," Jaina and Anakin answered in unison.

Jacen said nothing and kept wading his way through the repulsive sewage water.

They had only gone a few more yards, when the opening of the sewer revealed itself.The glowing moonlight lit the rest of the way for them.When they reached the opening, they saw Tenal Ka waving at them from the bottom of the _Rock Dragon's _boarding ramp.

When she saw her friends rushing towards her, Tenal Ka felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of seeing Jacen, free, and unharmed.She desperately wanted to run to him and kiss him passionately, but knew that they still had a long way to go before they were safe.

Alarmed, that there was only the three of them, Tenal Ka called out to her friends, "where is Zekk and Tahiri?"

Jaina, nearly out of breath from running, managed to get out, "they were creating a distraction for the guards, but they should be right behind us," she didn't sound convinced, but sure enough, Tahiri and Zekk burst out of the sewer at full-speed a few seconds later.

They were both shouting and waving their arms.

"Start the ship!"They both yelled at the top of their lungs.

Tenal Ka, didn't hesitate.She bounded up the boarding ramp and rushed into the cockpit to start the pre-flight procedures.Jaina joined her a split second later.

In the middle of running the pre-flight diagnostics, Jaina glanced out the cockpit's view port in time to see the first round of blaster fire come from the tunnel entrance and graze the hull of the ship.

Jaina gave up on the pre-flight diagnostics, which wasn't a good idea for any ship, but right now they didn't have the time.She heard the boarding ramp hiss shut, and new that Zekk and Tahiri were safely aboard.Without waiting for anyone to buckle their crash webbing, Jaina lifted the _Rock Dragon_ off the ground, and took the ship at full throttle towards the night sky.

Without ships of their own, the guards were left to fire their blasters uselessly at the escaping ship.

Jaina let out a whoop of joy at finally being free. Her celebrating was cut short when the sensors started beeping in front of her.

"What is it?" Tenal Ka asked from the co-pilot seat.

"Patrol ships, three of them.I guess that's all they could put together in such a short time."She peered closely at the sensors in front of her and frowned."Two of them are the new Hapan battle dragon models."

"They will most likely be well-armed," Tenal Ka supplied.

"I really wanted to hear that," Jaina said in a sarcastic tone."Well, we'll just have to out maneuver them, that's all,"

That was when the first laser fire attack came.

The shields buckled a little, but held.It would take more then a little laser fire to bring down the _Rock Dragon's_shields.

"You better buckle your crash webbing," Jaina told Tenal Ka a split second before she put the ship into a series of barrel rolls and other evasive maneuvers.

"Need any help?"Came Zekk's voice from the cockpit's entrance.He stumbled in the doorway as the ship took another hit.He went to take a seat behind Jaina, but Tenal Ka motioned for him to sit where she was.She knew Zekk was a much more experienced pilot then her, and it would probably take him and Jaina working together to get them out of this alive.

"Take the weapons systems," Jaina said without looking at him.

Zekk turned on the fully charged laser cannons, and began firing in random patterns at the pursuing ships.Meanwhile, Jaina worked on evading the pursuing Hapan ships while trying to get them into open space, so they could jump to lightspeed.The Hapan battle dragons were fasterthan the Rock Dragon, and was gaining on them quickly.Jaina coaxed as much speed as possible out of the little ship.She could hear the straining engines, but pushed the ship farther.They managed to burst out of the night sky on Hapes and into black space.

Zekk had been able to cripple the smaller patrol boat, and it was now retreating.But the bigger Hapan ships were better equipped at handling the laser fire Zekk was throwing at them, so his shots caused little or no damage.

Now, in the open, Jaina set in the coordinates for lightspeed.She watched the timer tick back, while continuing to dodge the other ships.It seemed like forever, but finally the counter reached zero, and the _Rock Dragon_ was swallowed into the safety of hyperspace.

Jaina let go of the controls and sank back in the pilot's seat, heaving a sigh of relief.After a moment, she turned to her two friends with a lopsided grin and said, "see, I told you all along my plan would work out just fine,"


	17. Chapter Seventeen

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

A standard week after the entire rescue ordeal had occurred, Jacen Solo paced anxiously in the living room of the Solo family's apartment.Tenal Ka had called him twenty minutes earlier to let him know she had come out of hyperspace and was approaching Courscant.He glanced at his wrist chronometer for the fiftieth time in the last two minutes.She would be here anytime now.

After narrowly escaping from Hapes, Jaina had set the _Rock Dragon _on a course heading for Courscant.Upon reaching their home planet, Jaina had used the comm to contact their parents.She told them it was vital that they meet her in the Solo family's private docking bay right away.Han and Leia had asked questions, but their daughter did not offer any answers, fearing that the communication channels might be monitored by unfriendly sources.

With the _Rock Dragon_ docked beside Han Solo's ship, the _Millennium Falcon_, the group had disembarked from the ship and into the waiting sights of Han and Leia.Both of them let out gasps of surprise when they saw that their oldest son was no longer locked up in a Hapan jail cell.Their expressions filled with joy, the relieved parents had grabbed Jacen and pulled him into a fierce embrace.His parents, _especially_ his mother, had barely managed to stop hugging and kissing him long enough to get out questions like, "how?" or "when did this happen?" Leia's were eyes filled with tears of happiness at seeing her son free, and Jacen noticed his father was having trouble controlling his emotions as well, for his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.His mother scolded them all for not calling ahead and telling her and Han the good news.

When no one said anything, Han and Leia cast suspicious glances at their other two children and their friends.

Jaina had given them a sheepish grin, hoping her parents would handle what she had to tell them better than she thought they would.

Jacen had watched her spend part of the flight home rehearsing how she was going to explain the huge mess they were in to their parents.But the look on both their faces had told her that they wanted nothing but the truth.Her planned explanation forgotten, Jaina along with help from her brothers and friends, spilt the entire story about breaking Jacen out of jail.

Jacen remembered the frowns on both his parent's faces getting deeper and their eyes wider, as they proceeded to explain everything that had happened.

The look of disappointment on his mother's face had been understandable, considering what her children and their friends had just done.Understanding and acceptance, even pride, was evident on her face as well.Even though they didn't say it out loud, and probably never would, Jacen knew his parents had been secretly proud at what the young Jedi Knights had done.They had accomplished something that the two of them had been unable to do because of the simple fact that they would likely end up on some prison colony for the rest of their lives, or worse.

As soon as she had heard the entire story, Leia began to take charge of the situation, just like the leader she was.She had said that she needed to contact the Hapan Embassy in the Hapes Cluster immediately, to try and forestall any future incidents that might arise as a result of the repercussions of the young Jedi Knights actions.She had taken Tenal Ka with her, and had ordered everyone else to go back to the Solo residence and to wait there until they had heard from her.

Within those next few hours, Leia and Tenal Ka working together had managed to devise a plan that would absolve Jacen and everyone else involved of any punishment.That was of course, if the plan worked.And that was the reason Tenal Ka had gone back to Hapes: to prove her friend's innocence.They had all begged Tenal Ka to let them go with her, especially Jacen because he felt like this whole mess was his fault.Tenal Ka had been grateful for her friend's support, but had firmly refused their accompanying her, saying that this was her planet and as heir to the throne this was her responsibility to take care of.She had left the next morning, with barely a word to Jacen or anyone else.He remembered her kissing him good-bye, and quietly promising him that everything would work out fine.He had believed her, but had an awful feeling inside his gut that it would come at a terrible price for Tenal Ka.

He hadn't spoken to her in days, not until she had called to inform that she would be landing on Courscant soon, and that she would meet him in his apartment.She gave no hints to the outcome of her trip to Hapes.

His mother was busy as usual, stuck in a meeting about what to do with the rising number of refugees, due to the increasing amount of worlds that the Yuuzhan Vong were taking as their own.His brother and sister had said they were going to help Zekk work on the _Lightning Rod_ now that Tenal Ka had brought it back with her.Zekk had been forced to leave his prize possession behind when the group had to make their quick exit from Hapes. __

Jacen's father had also made up some excuse about repairs that needed to be done on the _Falcon_.He knew his family was just trying to give him some privacy, which he was extremely grateful for, considering him and Tenal Ka had not had a moment alone together since they had landed on Courscant a week ago.

They had not said much on the return trip to Courscant either after narrowly escaping from Hapes.They just sat together in the _Rock Dragon's_ lounge, happy to be together again, and not wanting to think about what the future had in store for them.

The door chime interrupted Jacen's thoughts and his pacing.He knew it was her without even having to reach out with the force.

Not knowing what to expect, Jacen pressed the switch that would open the doors.

With a quiet_ swoosh_, the doors slid apart, revealing a neutral faced Tenal Ka.He invited her in, and led her out of the stuffy apartment and out onto the balcony.A mid afternoon breeze ruffled through their hair and clothes.Jacen leaned up against the balcony's railing and Tenal Ka joined him.

This setting felt familiar to him, except now they weren't on Hapes overlooking a beautiful garden, and the relationship between them had changed drastically since that night on the palace's balcony.

"The plan that Ambassador Solo and I devised worked," she said at last, turning to him, "with the help of my parents, we were able to convince the council that Jaina and everyone else was attacking under my orders."

As princess, Tenal Ka had the right to order anyone to do anything she wanted, to refuse, was disrespectful to the entire Royal Family and was punishable by execution in the Royal Court.Jacen wanted to break out in a huge grin, relieved that nothing would happen to either his siblings or friends, but something in Tenal Ka's face stopped him.

"There's more," he said, knowing she hadn't told him everything.

Tenal Ka sighed, knowing she was going to have to tell him.

"I took responsibility for everything that happened between us in front of the Royal Court," she said slowly.

Jacen sucked in a long breath of air."Tenal Ka – " 

She held up a hand to prevent him from saying anything more."Please, Jacen, let me finish," he nodded silently and she continued, "it was the only way to get you absolved of all charges.I had to tell them what they wanted to hear,"

"And what exactly was that?"He asked.

She looked away from him and stared out over the balcony, watching the many different speeders and ships pass through the air on Courscant."I said that I forced you into having an affair with me,"

Jacen's eyes grew wide."You said what?"He shook his head in exasperation, "I can't believe you did that.If I had known you were going to do that, I would've never let you leave here without me,"

"It was the only way to get the charges against you dropped," she said, trying to make him understand. 

"What happened to you when you said that?"He was afraid that her statement may have cost her her rightful position as heir to the throne. 

"The Royal Council decided that the best punishment for my actions would be public humiliation in front of my family and the Royal Court of my confessed infidelity," she tried to say it nonchalantly, as if it were something she were used to, but Jacen knew her better than that.Tenal Ka was a proud warrior, and it must have been so hard for her to stand there and let them disgrace her, especially with her parents watching.Tenal Ka could care less about what those scheming Hapan nobles thought of her, but Jacen knew she must have hated more than anything embarrassing her parents like that.

"What did your parents have to say about your decision?"

"They were proud of me for defending the honour of my friends,"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that by yourself," he said taking both her hands in his, but he understood now why she had not let him or anyone else go with her.She hadn't wanted them to see herpublicly disgraced on her home planet. But Jacen wouldn't have cared, he would have supported her even if she was humiliated in front of the entire New Republic.

He needed to make her understand that no matter what anybody said about her, he would never stop loving her, and that whatever happened he would be there for her.That's what led him to say, "we're a team, you and me, and that means you don't always have to do things on your own.You have to learn to let me help you,"

She knew he was right, and he knew she knew he was right.She had spent her whole life depending on herself and no one else.While she thought that had made her stronger, in reality it had made her weaker.She didn't know _how_ to ask for help because she had spent so many years relying on her own skills and wit.

Jacen was staring at her, watching her ponder over his statement, and was surprised to see the corners of her mouth turning up in a small smile – he was still getting used to the idea of seeing her smiling often.

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to be serious, which wasn't really working with the smile present on her face, "you accuse me of taking on too much responsibility but I know for a fact that you would have done the same thing had our positions been reversed,"

Jacen gave her a roguish grin."Is this a fact?"

"This is a fact,"

"Well, " he began leaning in to kiss her, "I guess I should follow my own advice,"

"That sounds like a good idea to me, Jacen my love," she murmured to him before they kissed.

But there was still one thing troubling Jacen."What about Zeille?"He asked her when they finally parted.

Tenal Ka snorted."He will get over it," she assured him, "He is being generously compensated by my grandmother as we speak,"

Jacen was more than thrilled to hear that Zeille would no longer be causing them any more problems.Now they could continue their relationship without fearing any more consequences as a result of it.

Tenal Ka leaned against him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.The two of them watched in content silence as the afternoon sun begin to set and the moon began to rise in the night sky.

Jacen had no idea what the future had in store for him and Tenal Ka.But the one thing he knew for sure was that whatever happened they would face it together, just like they always had.

The End 


End file.
